Volver a estar junto a ti
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: I-pin y Lambo se vuelven a ver después de 10 años separados, ahora, bajo la amenaza de Millefiore ambos volverán a su vida juntos en la casa Sawada, mientras que los guardianes se preparan para la inminente batalla, ¿Qué retos tendrán que superar?, ¿Qué plan les tiene preparado la súper intuición vongola?
1. Separacion

Les presento mi primera historia :3

Los personajes no son mios, son de Akira Amano, solo uso los personajes como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capitulo 1 "Separacion"**

_-Lambo, Lambo-san debe ser fuerte, debo resistir_

***Flash back***

Lambo e I-pin, junto a todos los demás residentes de la casa Sawada se dirigían a su hogar luego de un día de campo al "estilo vongola" (N/A: como ya se habrán de imaginar, todos felices de la vida y Tsuna medio muerto), al acercarse, vieron una extraña figura frente a la puerta y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, al acercarse…

-¡Maestro!-grito emocionada I-pin mientras corría a su encuentro y los demás bajaban la guardia

Fon los saludo con una pequeña reverencia, como es de esperarse, Nana lo invito a pasar y le ofreció te.

-Ciaussu Fon-saludo Reborn ya sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina- ¿Cómo ha ido tu tratamiento con Verde? ¿Ningún inconveniente?

-Ninguno, ha funcionado muy bien, tú también deberías empezar con él, mi cuerpo ya casi vuelve a su edad correcta.

-Me alegro, pero viniste por una razón y ¡no fue para convencerme de tomar el tratamiento de ese científico loco verdad?

Fon asintió- Así es, en realidad vengo a despedirme, ya que volví a ser como antes tome la decisión de volver a china y seguir con mi entrenamiento, así que no los veré por un largo tiempo…

-Maestro-a I-pin casi se le cae la taza de té que le estaba sirviendo a su maestro, y comenzó a sollozar, pero no, no derramaría lágrimas, le tenía que mostrar a su maestro que ella era fuerte.

-No llores I-pin- limpiándole la mejilla- también he venido para otra cosa, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Seguiré con tu entrenamiento, tu etapa de aprendizaje en Japón ha terminado.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, y sonrió lo más que sus pequeños labios le permitían- Por supuesto que I-pin ira maestro, sería un honor.

***Fin del Flash back***

Y ahora, allí se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto para despedirse de su pequeña amiga

-Adiós I-pin, cuídate mucho, Haru y todos de extrañaran-desu

-Nos vemos I-pin-chan, estaré esperando el día en que nos volvamos a ver

-Adiós I-pin, vuelva a casa cuando quieras-y Tsuna sonrió de esa manera tan tierna y pura que tranquiliza a todos evitando que la china iniciara la cuenta de la bomba pinzu,

Lambo que aun permanecía en brazos de Nana no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza…

_-Lambo, Lambo-san debe ser fuerte, debo resistir-_ mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas trataban de salir, que más podía hacer, si mejor y única amiga se iría y no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, ella, la que siempre se preocupaba por él, con quien jugaba todo el tiempo y la única que lo soportaba y perdonaba, no importa cuánto la molestara

I-pin se iba a un lugar lejano, ya no podrían crecer juntos, no irían a las mismas escuelas, no asistieran juntos a Nami-chu, como él siempre se imaginó que seria, no quería separarse de ella, pero, también fue ella la única que siempre lo apoyo y aun cuando lo regañaba a cada rato, nunca se enojó verdaderamente con él ni fue grosera, _ella_ lo quería, a _él, _acepto a ese niño llorón y malcriado, por eso, esta vez no sería egoísta y la dejaría marcharse con la persona con la que quería estar, pero tampoco la despediría con lágrimas en los ojos, después de todo él era el grandioso Lambo-san, el mejor hitman del mundo y no podía darse el lujo de que su amiga supiera que estaba triste por su partida

Bajo de los brazos de nana y corrió hasta donde estaba la china-_debo resistir, debo resistir-_ seguía repitiendo en su cabeza, se paró frente a ella y le regalo la sonrisa más tierna que pudo forzar- Que te valla muy bien I-pin, vuélvete muy fuerte y regresa- se metió la mano al afro, saco una paleta (N/A: chupeta, pirinola, ya saben, como las de la Chilindrina, Lambo por lo general tiene una rosa en su desastre de cabello) y se la tendió a la niña –Toma, para que no olvides al genial y generoso Lambo-san.

-Lambo- I-pin apretó la paleta contra se pecho y por los altavoces se anunció la llamada para el próximo vuelo a china, sin perder más tiempo la pequeña le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al niño con traje de vaca y corrió para desaparecer tras la puerta de revisión para abordar el avión.

Todos alrededor habían observado la tierna escena y notaron como un aura blanca y con florecillas envolvía a los más pequeños de la familia y como al bovino le apareció un pequeño sonrojo, pero, al desaparecer I-pin tras la puerta el aura donde el permanecía se esfumo y este callo de rodillas

-Debo resistir, debo resistir.- y sin más demora las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, y así es amigos, esta fue la primera vez que Lambo "resistió", al menos hasta que ya no vio a su amiga.

*** 10 años después***

Caminando por las calles de Italia, se encontraba Lambo, ya con su cabello bien cortado y cepillado, su camisa de estampado de vaca y semi-abierta, ya como todo el "Otona-Lambo" ya de 15 años.

Cuando tenía 11, Tsuna había decidido enviar de regreso a Lambo con la familia Bovino para que estudiara en Italia, los Bovino estaban pasando por tiempos tranquilos y podrían darle un mejor ambiente para su formación, el al principio se reusó a irse, pues decía que I-pin podría volver en cualquier momento y quería estar allí, pero, un día llego una carta

***Flash back***

Al principio parecía la rutina normal de las cartas mensuales de Fon, pero, esta decía algo muy diferente, normalmente hablaban del progreso de la niña y con eso podían sacar cuantas de cuando volverían y según Lambo eso sería pronto, pero esta no decía nada de eso, en cambio fue muy corta y eliminaba toda esperanza:

_Queridos Vongola_

_Tengo que ser breve, solo quería informarles que nos quedaremos indefinidamente en China, ya que se nos dio la oportunidad de volver a levantar un antiguo dojo en las montañas, ya que el entrenamiento de I-pin está casi completo, ella se quedara aquí, pero, el destino hará que nos volvamos a ver algún día._

_Fon_

*** Fin de Flash back***

-¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver, eh?-se dijo a si mismo Lambo, pero su charla con si mismo fue interrumpida por una nube rosaba…

…La nube se desvaneció y se puso ver en la vieja habitación de Tsuna.

-Parece que mi pequeño yo ha usado la bazuka de los 10 años por accidente otra vez-diviso a Tsuna sentado en la cama- Ha joven vongola-saludo

-O…Otona-Lambo, Otona-I-pin-señalo lo obvio

_-I-pin-_ la mente del bovino se paralizo al oír ese nombre_- I-pin, ¿puede ser eso posible? ¿Dónde…_

_-_A, Sawada-san...

Y así es se encontraba junto a una linda joven de más o menos su edad, trato de disimular su asombro y como buen casanova la reviso disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, la chica trato de salir de allí diciendo algo sobre ramen y el trato de seguirla, pero…

-R-O-M-E-O- apareció Bianchi tras de el con un par te pasteles de "poison cooking" y como era la rutina el Italiano salió disparado rogando que los 5 minutos se acabaran, no sin antes darle una última mirada a una china con dos trenzas que corría por la calle.

_PUFF_

El efecto se había terminado y se encontró a sí mismo en un parque que estaba como a 15 calles de su lugar original_-¿cómo rayos mi yo de 5 años llego hasta aquí_?- al menos estaba más cerca de la mansión y comenzó a andar.

_-¿En serio esa era I-pin?_- no se veían en 10 años y se reencontraban en el pasado, cuando ellos todavía estaban juntos, sonrió al recordar eso, pero, ella ni siquiera le había prestado atención, solo decía algo de los fideos del señor Kawahira. Dejando eso de lado se volvió a concentrar en la chica –_Siempre me imagine que no sería una chica muy bonita, digo, no es por nada pero de niña tenía una frente inmensa y llevaba una trenza al estilo palmera, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados y era muy menuda-_La imagen de la chica encorvada, con enormes gafas y una frente que le llegaba más allá de una mano entera desapareció y fue cambiada por esa hermosa chica_- Aunque, al menos estaba en lo correcto en algo, sus dos trenzas, pero, si hubiera sido como originalmente me la imaginaba aun la seguiría queriendo_- al decir esto se abofeteo mentalmente tratando de eliminar el sonrojo que se había formado- _la quiero, pero como amiga de la infancia ¡ A-M-I-G-A!_, _pero, espera un momento ¡por qué rayos llevaba puesto un atuendo de chica repartidora de ramen_!

-Ah, lambo san ha llegado- el de camisa de estampado de vaca se sobresaltó, había llegado frente a la mansión Bovino y no se había dado cuenta- Ha recibido una orden del Decimo Vogola

-¿Una orden?-tomo el papel que le extendían, tenía la marca de la última voluntad así que era real, lo desenrollo y comenzó a leer, tenía una redacción bastante personal, lujo que solo se daba Tsuna para referirse con sus más cercanos amigos

_Lambo:_

_El tiempo ya ha pasado, espero que disfrutaras de tu vida "normal" en Italia, pero ya es hora de que vuelvas a Japón para continuar tu entrenamiento como el Décimo Guardián Vongola del Rayo, todo está listo para que regreses en 15 días, los boletos de avión ya están comprados y tu inscripción en Nami-chu completa, te estaremos esperando, por cierto, seguirás viviendo en casa de mi madre, y te hemos acomodado en el mismo grupo que I-pin para que estés más cómodo._

_Atte._

_Sawada Tusnayoshi Decimo Vongola_

-¿Con que ya es hora de volver he?...(N/A: procesando la información /(o.o) )…¡Espera! ¿Qué…?

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo, por cierto: ¡Hola!, siempre olvido eso, pues ustedes que opinan, me merezco una palmadita en la espalda o una patada en el trasero, pero recuerden que soy novata asi que no me pateen muy duro, y si alguien me quiere dar una "critica constructiva" bienvenida sea.


	2. Regreso

**Ohio/ Konichiwa mina-san**, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Debo agradecerles a **Sebastianxciel **y** DaniVal**, jamas pense tener reviews desde el primer capitulo (en realidad no me los esperaba en mi primera historia, siempre tenemos que suponer lo peor), bueno, eso se lo debo al poder de la ternura de la pareja Lambo x I-pin.

Tambien le tengo que agradecer a DaniVal, por que estaba bloqueada, no sabia que guardian usar en una parte, pero Dani menciono "Yamamoto" y puff, la inspiracion llego, y a Sebastianxciel, todavia me duele el trasero por la patada, que bueno que usaras a esta pareja en tu fic, ¡nunca esta de mas!

**Aclaracion:** El fic esta basado en los sucesos del futuro, osea las historias detras de las apariciones de Lambo e I-pin cada vez que son traidos al presente, todo alrededor del conflicto con Byakuran.

A si, casi lo olvido: **Los personajes no son mios son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

A leer:

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capitulo 2 "Regreso"**

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentado en la misma posición y no encontró nada mejor que hacer que mirar por la ventana, no había nada entretenido allí, solo algunas nubes- Volar en el hombro del líder Vongola era mas divertido-trato de leer una revista, debía practicar su japonés-y pensar que a los 5 años ya hablaba el idioma fluidamente, mientras que I-pin apenas y podía comunicarse con mímica o lo que traducía Reborn, la mayor parte del tiempo no nos entendíamos el uno al otro pero eso nunca evito que los días con ella fueran agradables, ¡que estoy haciendo!- y allí estaba, recordándola otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces iban solamente en el viaje de avión? ¿4, 5?, después de todo así había sido cada día desde que la "volvió a ver", aunque lo negara.

***Horas después-El aeropuerto de Namimori***

-Ha, en donde se habrán, metido todos, no creo que se olvidaran de mi llegada- sintió un toque en el hombro y se giro lista para atacar.

- Yo!, Lambo, bienvenido de regreso,

-Ah, Yamamoto-sempai , gracias, es bueno volver.

-Vamos-señalado hacia atrás con su pulgar por sobre el hombro-tengo que llevarte a la base.

-¿la base?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Ven y lo veras-cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y comenzando a caminar.

Lambo toma sus maletas y lo sigue, el guardián de la lluvia le señala su automóvil y ambos suben en el, el camino es silencioso, hasta que…

-Yamamoto-semas, ¿Dónde están todos?

Piensa con detenimiento antes de contestar-Todos están ocupados, Tsuna esta en la oficina arreglando unos asuntos y los demás en misiones importantes.-respondió sonriendo des preocupadamente.

-¿Y eso se debe a los ataques de la familia Millefiore a nuestros aliados?- Yamamoto se paralizo al escucharlo- Estaba en Italia con la familia Bovino ¿recuerdas?, eso no podía pasarme desapercibido.

El mayor cambio su expresión por una mas seria, esa que pocos han tenido la suerte (o desgracia) de ver- Ya veo, era de esperarse, pero a mi no me corresponde explicarte eso.

-Mmm…

Y así acabo la conversación y el silencio incomodo prospero hasta la llegada a una zona abandonada

-¿Esta es la base?, se esta callendo a pedazos, pone en vergüenza el nombre de los Vongola.

-Ma-ma, lambo, por supuesto que no, es solo una entrada, ven sígueme- camino hasta entrar en una de las bodegas, removió algunos escombros y se pudo ver que una puerta se encontraba tras de ellos.-Entremos.

-Una guarida subterránea, nada mal-decía mientras caminaban- ¿pero aun esta en construcción no?

El moreno esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas- Así es, actualmente esta al 56% de su construcción?

-Como era esperarse del Décimo Vongola-diviso algo a lo lejos y agudizo la mirada-¿Fuuta?

La figura levanto la vista-en definitiva es fuuta- este al divisar a los que acababan de llegar se apresuro a su encuentro.

-He,Yamamoto-san, Lambo-kun, que bueno que has vuelto.-abrazando al Bovino de improviso

-Si, "bueno"- Fuuta, tanto tiempo, ¿ Te pasaste ha la inteligencia de los Vongola, he?

-Así es-sonriendo- pero mírate te has convertido en todo un galán, para ser exactos el 121 entre 19.344 de la mafia.

-Jaja, si despues de todo soy el gran y poderoso Lambo- tomando la característica pose de orgullo poniendo sus manos en sus costados como cuando era un niño diciendo que el era el mejor Hitman del mundo.

- Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en Italia?, ¿Cómo ibas con la escuela?, ¿Has comido bien?...-a los guardianes se les escurrió una gótita por la sien.

- Ya, ya Fuuta, el pequeño ya no esta a tu cuidado, pareces su madre.- El rubio se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y desvio la mirada.

-B-bueno, ya los devén estar esperando en la oficina, los acompaño.

-Gracias-respondió lambo sonriendo, tratando de calmarlo un poco, todo el recorrido, Futa seguía haciéndole preguntas y el adolescente respondía con monosílabos.

Tocaron la puerta y se escucho el correspondiente "pasen", dentro de la oficina principal se encontraban el Decimo Vongola y su mano derecha, revisando algunos documento, la oficina no tenia nada de especial, al menos para el que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese decorado italiano y al color opaco/oscuro de las paredes, solo hubo un detalle que lo hizo detenerse, ahí en una de las repisas de los libreros, en un soporte se encontraba un sombrero de ala negro con una banda naranja, encerrado muy celosamente en una caja de cristal. El bovino bajo la mirada ante los recuerdos del antiguo dueño de este.

-Takeshi, Lambo siéntense-menciono Tsunayoshi mientras hacia a un lado los papeles para prestarles atención a los recién llegados, mientras que Gokudera seguia con su labor-Fuuta, puedes quedarte si quieres.

-Gracias Tsuna-nii

Se sentaron en el sillon gran sillon negro que se encontraba a la izquierda del escritorio, justo frente al libreo. En el joven guardian del rayo se sento lo mas cerca del escritorio, cruzo las piernas y subio los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillon.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Lambo-menciono el Jefe

-Gracias Vongola, Gokudera-san

-Hmp-fue le respuesta que recibio de este ultimo quien lo sacaba la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

-Has crecido, no te veiamos desde- el Decimo trago, como tratando de sacarse un nudo en la garganta-el funeral-entonces todas las miradas fueron a parar al sombrero que se estaba en el librero, menos la del guardian de la tormenta, este ante el comentario porfin saco sus ojos de los papeles y miro al suelo.

-Ma-ma, a el no le hubiera gustado que nos deprimieramos ante su recuerdo.

-Si-respondio Tsuna con una sonrisa de lado-nos hubiera dado una buena patada en el trasero- por el comentario a todos les surgio una pequeña sonrisa (menos al guardian de la lluvia, ya que este mostro todos los dientes).

La expresion en el rostro del Decimo Vongola cambio a una mas seria para luego dirigir su mirada a Lambo.

-Me imagino que sabes porque te hemos traido de vuelta-Lambo solo asintio-Es una situacion muy critica, los Millefiore estan tomando mucha fuerza y poder, asi como tambien vidas de nuestros aliados, tengo el presentimiento de que viene algo mayor y aunque no quiera es mejor que estes aqui.

-¿Entonces cuales son mis ordenes?- descruzo las piernas y apoyo sus palmas en las rodillas, tras la fachada-¡porfin me dejaran pelear al frente con ellos!- decia emocionado para si.

-Ninguna-respondio sin quitar la mirada- es mas seguro tenerte aqui, y si te quedas en italia lo mas probable es que ataquen a la familia Bovino tambien, solo si la situacion es desesperada tendre que aceptar que pelees.

Esto lo enfurecio y golpeo el puño contra el soporte de los brazos-¡Como dice!, ¡Acaso me creen debil!, ¡¿No les he demostrado ya mi fuerza!?, ¡Despues de todos estos años me siguen tratando como un niño!-Tsuna no se movio, al igual todos los demas precentes no se inmutaron ni hicieron ningun comentario, sabian que esto pasaria.

-No te pongas asi, solo te estamos protegiendo, eres aun muy joven- mala respuesta, con esto termino por estallar.

-¡Protegerme!, ¡Muy joven!, que yo recuerde ustedes entraron a este mundo siendo menores que yo, y sinendo muy debiles,¡Tengo el nivel suficiente para que me reconozcan como un guardian!-al decir lo ultimo se puso de pie y encaro a su lider.

Gokudera impidio su avance interponiendo su brazo-No cuestiones al jefe, con esto demuestras que sigues siendo una vaca estupida e inmadura- Lambo apreto los brazos ante el inpedimento.

-Dejalo Hayato -(N/A: lleban 10 años juntos, me imagino que ya se han de llamar por sus nombres).-Despues de todo ya sabiamos como reaccionaria

-Solo porque el Decimo lo dice.

-Lambo-Tsuna retomo la palabra- no es que no creamos en ti, todos estamos consientes de tu fuerza y potencial, si no Reborn no te hubiera elegido cuando solo tenias 5 años, pero, debes saber bien que lo que estamos viviendo ahora esta a otro nivel, no queria preocuparlos por eso no se los he dicho, pero es posible que incluso esta situacion este fuera de nuestro propio nivel-miro al suelo, ya se estaba desesperando- ¡Entiende, enviarte al campo de batalla seria enviarte a tu muerte!¡No quiero perder a nadie mas!.

-Decimo/ Tsuna/ Tsuna-nii-lo nombraron los presentes, el acababa de sacar a la luz las preocupaciones que se habia estado guardando.

Lambo no se movio, se quedo alli de pie,estatico, en su interior sentia una mezcla de miedo e impotencia, el lo sabia muy bien, el Vongola y el peliplata tenia razon, no estaba preparado, aun era un niño, estaba muy lejos de sus compañeros, mas de lo que creia.

-Fuuta-rompio Tsuna el silencio-Lleva a lambo a casa de mi madre.

-Si Tsuna-nii,vamos Lambo-kun.-Lo tomo del brazo mientras este todavia estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

***Dentro del auto, de camino a la casa Sawada***

Atardecia y se podia ver el sol ocultandose detras de las montañas, cosa a la que el chico de camisa de estampado de vaca estaba muy atento, o tal vez no y solo tenia la mirada fija, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Aun despues de todo me siguen tratando como un niño.

-Ya, ya Lambo-kun, sabes que siempre se han opuesto a que pelees.

-¡No solo eso! ¡Ni siquiera me dejan quedarme en la base!

-Eso es mas razonable, es para que estes mas tranquilo y vivas una vidas mas normal, recuerda que hasta hace solo unos años ellos dejaron sus casas.

-Pero yo pense que cuando me enviaron a Italia y me quitaron al niñero-El conductor fruncio el seño- Perdon, a mi tutor, habian reconocido que ya estaba listo.

Fuuta ya no dijo nada mas, estaba consiente de que el Bovino tenia la razon, el tambien creia que Tsuna-nii estaba cometiendo un error al no dejarlo entrar al campo de batalla junto con los demas guardianes, talvez Lambo no era tan fuerte como ellos, pero cuando la situacion lo demandaba el haria lo que fuera por proteger a los demas, en ese aspecto se parecia mucho a Tsuna, despues de todo el era el "Rayo" el que absorbe todos los problemas como un para-rayos y los desvia lejos de la familia, esto el lo sabia mejor que nadie, pasar 4 años con el a su cargo lo habian echo darse cuenta de como era este enrealidad y los sentimientos que el iba escondiendo de los demas (y no solo de tristeza), y aunque no se hubiera desecho de ese "debo resistir", este solo aplicaba al dolor fisico.

Porfin llegaron a su destino, bajaron las maletas del auto y tocaron la puerta, Nana abrio muy emocionada abrazando efusivamente al ya no tan pequeño joven de 15 años.

-Ara, ara Lambo-kun, estuviste fuera mucho tiempo, ¡Mirate, como has crecido!

-¡Mamma!, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta, pero mirate tu, al verte parece que el tiempo no ha pasado.-Acto seguido le beso la mano, provocando que a Nana le surgiera un pequeño sonrojo.

Se solto del cuello de este para verlo mejor- Aaa, no digas esas cosas Lambo-kun, haras que me sonroje,anda, vamos entren, sube tus cosas, ya preparamos en viejo cuarto de Tsu-kun.

Fuuta entro a sentarse al comedor y el guardian del rayo subio a dejar sus maletas, al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, dejo su equipaje en la mesita del te y se recosto en la cama.

-Este lugar esta tal y como lo recuerdo-se volteo boca arriba y paso sus brazos por atras de la cabeza- Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos-sonrio con nostalgia ante sus memorias-cuando I-pin y despues Fuuta me perseguian por todo el lugar, cuando me comia la comida de todos en la mesa, jugaba todo el dia con los chicos, cuando los tres nos quedabamos dormidos en la cama de Tsuna, cuando compartia cama con I-pin y nos bañabamos juntos-se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho-¡Valla eso sono muy pervertido!- se dio media vuelta sobre la cama quedando de lado- Cuando no tenia preocupaciones y no me daba cuenta de los problemas-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-Lambo-kun, ¡la cena ya esta lista!-este se paro y miro por la ventana, ¡ya estaba completamente oscuro afuera!, ¡cuanto tiempo se habia perdido en sus pensamientos!, sin mas demora bajo disimulando que arrastraba los pies.

-Perfecto, hace mucho que no pruebo la maravillosa comida de mamma-Comento sentandose junto a el Rubio.

-La mejor de todas segun mi Ranking-agrego este.

Nana les sirvio a todos, comieron tranquilos mientras la ama de casa comentaba como la casa se sentia tan sola desde que Tsuna se mudo, claro sin perder su caracteristica dulce sonrisa.

-Ha por cierto Lambo- Dijo Fuuta algo exaltado y emocionado a la vez- Mañana comienzas a asistir a Nami-chu-lambo, puso una expresion de desgane- eso si no quieres que el director "te muerda hasta la muerte"

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, ¿Mejore?, creo que si, ¡ya medio-aprendia usar !

Otra aclaracion: lamento si los personajes estan miy OC, pero tenemos que recordar que se supone que maduraron, y la informacion y apariciones de los personajes del futuro es muy corta y escasa (exeptuando Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta), asi que tratare de hacer lo mejor con lo que tengo.

Ya saben, pueden mandarme palmaditas en la espalda, pulgares arriba, patadas en el trasero, patadas voladora sorpresa, pasteles, pasteles envenenados (aunque estos ultimos no me los comere, al menos que escondan en echo de que estan envenenados muy bien, no como bianchi), tse recibe de todo.

En este capitulo I-pin no aparecio, no desesperen, el reencuentro sera en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno, nos leemos a la proxima :D


	3. Reencuentro

Hola chicos y chicas,(comiendo pastel), les presento el tercer capitulo del fic, con el titulo del capitulo ya es mucho spoiler (come otro trozo de pastel).

**Advertencia: No se me dan muy bien las escenas rosas**, asi que sufrimucho en este capitulo, hasta tuve que pedirle a mi imuto-chan que lo corrigiera, pero, (come otro trozo de pastel), creo que al final quedo bien...

Y les vuelvo a agradecer a **DaniVal **y a** Sebasxciel** por seguir mi historia (come su ultimo trozo de pastel) **si a ti lector tambien te esta gustando, deja tus comentarios con un reviw.**

Y pues ya saben l**os personajes no son mios, son de Akira Amano**...¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti, **

**Capitulo 3" Reencuentro"**

***Temprano, bueno, no tan temprano en las calles de Namimori***

-Ahh, ¡Apresúrate Momo-chan! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

-Ya voy I-pin, pero es muy difícil seguirte el paso, no tengo la misma velocidad y condición que tu- contesto la chica jadeando mientras corría tras de la china.

-_Cierto, no debo levantar sospechas, si no el maestro se molestara conmigo_- I-pin paro en seco y se dio la vuelta- Perdón, me olvide de ti por la preocupación, lo siento mucho-contesto mientras movía la mano (N/A: ustedes ya saben, como mueve la mano la i-pin adulta, como si estuviera espantando una mosca).

-Pero incluso corres así de rápido cargando el portafolio y tu maleta- menciono la otra chica señalando los objetos, al llegar a donde se encontraba I-pin.

-No es para tanto, solo lleve una pijama y mi cepillo de dientes- moviendo la mano otra vez- pero, vamos, toma mi mano, se nos va a hacer aún mas tarde.

-Tienes razón- obedeció a la china tomando su mano- ¿Pero, para que quieres que... ¡Ahhh!

No pudo terminar, ya que la chica de las trenzas comenzó a correr arrastrando a si amiga, a una velocidad alta, pero precavida, no quería que la descubrieran, si alguien veía su velocidad sobre humana se metería en problemas.

Llegaron a Nami-chu a buen tiempo, el lió en que se habían metido porque el despertador de la casa de Momo-chan no sonó ya había pasado, entraron a su aula y acomodaron sus cosas sobre su pupitre, I-pin puso su maleta bajo el asiento, ambas se acomodaron el cabello y el uniforme, para luego intercambiar una risita cómplice, ya podían estar tranquilas.

El timbre sonó y al poco tiempo entro el profesor en turno, todos se sentaron y sacaron sus libros, el profesor acomodo unos papeles golpeándolos contra el escritorio y leyó detenidamente.

-Bueno alumnos, este día se les unirá un nuevo integrante al grupo, pasa por favor.

Tras decir esto un muchacho entro al aula y se posiciono frente a sus compañeros, las chicas no pudieron contener un suspiro al verlo, mientras que sonrojos de distintos niveles se apoderaban de los rostros femeninos. Excepto de una chica de trenzas que lo miraba con confusión

-_Creo haberlo visto antes, ¡Ah, ya se! es el chico que vi el día que se me paso el ramen del señor Kawahira, me regaño muy feo esa vez._

-Él es el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de Italia, ¿por qué no te presentas?-lo invito el maestro.

-_Ahora que lo pienso_- siguió la china en sus pensamientos-... _¿Qué le toca pedir hoy al Tío Kawahira?, a, si, era..._

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lambo Bovino-se presentó el chico frente a la clase.

Los pensamientos de la chica se detuvieron en ese instante, ¿Podía ser eso posible?, levanto bruscamente la cabeza para verlo mejor- L, l, la-lambo-dijo en apenas un susurro.

Mientras este se encontraba ocupado sonriéndole coquetamente a todas las chicas del aula mientras estas trataban de no caer desmalladas, pero, al llegar con I-pin, si expresión cambio a una de alivio, la sonrisa que le dio a esta fue distinta a las otras, más dulce y tierna como si dijera "Estoy de vuelta" al notar esto la china se calmó un poco y le envió una sonrisa con su respuesta, transmitiéndole ese "Bienvenido" que el tanto esperaba, para luego, seguir con su labor de casanova. Este acto paso desapercibido para todos, para todos menos una castaña que se sentaba al lado de la de trenzas a la que esta apodaba "Momo-chan"

La hora del receso llego, la repartidora de ramen trato de buscar al bovino, pero al no encontrarlo, bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

-¿Quién era el?, ¿Lo conoces?-cuestiono su amiga, haciendo uso del lenguaje mudo para darse a entender.

-Un viejo amigo, de antes de que me fuera de la ciudad- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- Quiero estar sola un rato ¿Esta bien?

-¿Estas segura?, bueno, como quieras, si lo veo le avisare-lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que contesto para tomar su bento y salir del lugar, fue a la azotea, aprovechando que el director estaba de viaje, era un bien lugar, nadie iba allí, podría estar tranquila y pensar muy cómodamente, al llegar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose que nadie más subiera, luego llego al barandal y apretó los puños con los alambres entre ellos.

-_Lambo ha regresado_- una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios- _pero que el este aquí no significa nada bueno, se están comenzando muchos movimientos de asesinos… ¡pero eso a mí no me debe importar!, ¡ya estoy retirada, ya no soy una asesina!, ¡recuérdalo I-pin, lo haces por tu maestro!_-mientras apretaba aún más sus puños- _pero, también él ha cambiado mucho_-rio para sí soltando un poco su agarre- _siempre pensé que sería más bajito y con las expresiones más duras, ¿Y a donde fue a parar ese afro?_-esta vez soltó una pequeña risita-_aun así, nadie me aviso nada, aunque ya no pertenezca a la mafia, al menos debieron haberme dicho eso, no me gusta que me oculten tantas cosas._

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- cuestiono la chica al viento.

-¿Acaso no te gusto la sorpresa?- al reconocer la voz, I-pin se volteo rápidamente, y confirmo sus sospechas, ahí estaba su viejo amigo y compañero.

-L-lambo-i-pin, agacho la cabeza y oculto sus ojos con la sombra

-He...¿Qué te ocurre I-pi…?-no pudo terminar pues la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

- Te extrañe mucho-lambo le acaricia la cabeza, al tiempo que un sutil sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro sin que este se dirá cuenta.

-Yo también I-pin

-Cuando volví me dijeron que habías regresado a Italia, me sentía muy sola, los guardianes siempre están muy ocupados, las chicas y futa, ya son muy mayores para pasar el tiempo conmigo.

-i-pin- La mirada de Lambo cambio al escuchar esto, se volvió más seria y casi sombría- _¿Por qué no estuve aquí para ella cuando me necesito?, todo es mi culpa…_

La chica levanto la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos- Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta- Al decir esto sonrió lo mejor que pudo, provocando que la mirada del guardián cambiara a una más tierna, más dulce y llena de cariño.

Allí se quedaron ambos, sonriéndole el uno al otro, y más importante sin separarse de ese abrazo, ninguno se movió, estaban muy cómodos así, y perdieron la noción del tiempo, pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían en la misma posición.

-Sabes-rompió el silencio Lambo- uno de mis mayores sueños de niño era estudiar aquí, en Nami-chu…contigo, al separarnos creí que nunca se cumpliría, pero, míranos, el sueño que creí olvidado e imposible se ha vuelto realidad.

I-pin se sobresaltó al oír esto, y más con el tono tan serio y dulce que utilizo, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, y el viento comenzaba a soplar mientras pétalos de sakura danzaban en él. La chica oculto su rostro en el pecho del Bovino otra vez, ocultando el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, hasta que la campana que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y regresaron a su aula (N/A: Tonta campana matando lindos momentos)

Las clases pasaron, mientras Lambo no dejaba de mirar muy disimuladamente a I-pin, cuando llego la hora de salida, algunas de las chicas de su aula comenzaron a acercarse a Lambo mientras este seguía sentado en su pupitre.

-Bovino-san, ¿Dijo que era italiano verdad?

-Así es pequeñas-contesto haciendo buen uso de sus dotes de casanova.

Otra de las chicas se sentó sobre el pupitre de Lambo, cruzando las piernas- Pero si hablas tan bien el Japonés.

-A eso es porque viví muchos años aquí cuando niño- puso mano sobre su barbilla mientras miro detenidamente a cada chica- Ahh, I-pin, ¿ya te vas?, te acompaño a tu casa- dijo al notar como la chica pasaba por la puerta, para al segundo siguiente levantarse y correr tras la china, ignorando al cuarteto a su alrededor.

-No te molestes, no es necesario Lambo-contesto mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.

-Créeme no es ninguna molestia- dicho esto tomo la bolsa y la maleta de I-pin- Adiós pequeñas, nos vemos mañana-se despidió guiñándoles provocando un pequeño grito de emoción de las chicas- Vamos I-pin.

-Ha-hay-asintiendo para salir tras el italiano.

***Por las calles de namimori***

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ambos en el trayecto, ninguno encontraba tema de conversación y de no mirar otro.

-Y… ¿Cuándo volviste?-pregunto tímida la china.

-Ah, volví ayer-Respondió mientras llevaba cargando los 2 portafolios y la maleta tras la espalda como si fuera un saco.

-¿Ayer? ¿Y ya comenzaste a asistir a clases?-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, la inscripción ya estaba lista y si no comenzaba rápido el director me hubiera mordido hasta la muerte-mientras, le escurría una gotita por la cien.

-Si…el director- lo pronuncio muy suavemente y bajo la mirada.

-_Rayos, no debí mencionar a ese tipo, parece que ella aún sigue enamorada de el__-_su sonrisa desapareció, ¿Por qué le dolía eso si siempre lo supo?- Y tu ¿cuándo volviste?- cambio el tema tratando de enmendar lo que había echo.

-Yo...volvi hace ya como un años, cuando el maestro se recupero por lo del tri-ni-sette (7^3).-bajo un poco el tono de voz- Cuando dieron de alta al maestro, sabiamos que no le quedaba mucho, tiempo al igual que a los otros arcobaleno que sobrevivieron-trago en seco para poder seguir- el siempre quiso darme una vida normal, entonces decidimos retirarnos y trasladarnos a Japon, el maestro abrio una tienda de ramen y yo lo ayudo con las entregas-bajo la mirada otra vez.

-_Trabaja repartiendo ramen, eso explica muchas cosas_- Espera un momento ¿Estás diciendo que te retiraste?

-Si-su mirada seguía baja- el maestro dijo que era lo mejor para mí, que ya no tenía nada que enseñarme, y que no quería que me viera envuelta en problemas con la mafia, no al menos mientras el siguiera aquí. También sello la bomba pinzu

El bovino se quedó mudo, no supo que más decir, I-pin se había tornado demasiado seria, lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia si en un pequeño abrazo.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien- dijo tiernamente la china mientras sonría un poco y hacia el característico ademan con la mano- Oh no, mira la hora, se va a hacer tarde para el trabajo-menciono al ver su reloj.

-¿Una carrera?-pregunto traviesamente el chico.

-Hai.

-Te sigo- ambos tomaron la posición de carreras y al mirarse a los ojos comenzaron a correr, no se contuvieron, corrieron a la velocidad que habían desarrollado tras más de 10 años entrenando como asesinos. Los que los veían, solo podían distinguir una ráfaga con colores borrosos, haciendo volar todo a su paso.

-_Es muy rápida, después de todo es una arte__-__marcialista_- pensaba el Italiano.

-_No lo hace nada mal_- por su parte la china

I-pin por fin paro, había acabado con una buena ventaja contra el chico pero solo tuvo que esterar unos segundos a que este la alcanzara.

-Vaya I-pin, sí que corres rápido- menciono el guardián al llegar, apoyando sus amos en las rodillas.

-No es nada- y allí está el movimiento de mano otra vez.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta de repente y ambos voltearon bruscamente- Ara, ara, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, ya llegaron, vamos pasen la mesa ya está servida.-Fue hasta entonces que el italiano se dio cuenta donde estaba, ¡En la casa Sawada!

-A estoy de vuelta Nana-oka-san- respondió la chica.

-¿Cómo te fue en la pijamada con Momo-chan? ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto Nana, mientras que Lambo llevaba un buen rato paralizado observando la escena.

-Sí, solo que el despertador no sonó y casi se nos hace tarde para la escuela.

-Oh, suena divertido-Nana sonreía como era típico de ella- Ah, pero no se queden allí parados, dejen sus cosas en sus habitaciones, lávense las manos y vengan a comer.

-... ¿SUS habitacioes?-preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono.- ¡Eso significa que él/ella también vive aquí!-apuntandose el uno al otro.

-Ara, ara, ¿no lo sabían?

* * *

¿Que les parecio?,¿Les gusto la escena del reencuentro? ¿Me quedo bien?. Eso si, los personajes son muy tiernos. Estoy segura que la mayoria se dio cuenta de que vivirian en la misma casa desde un inicio, pero bueno, los detalles de por que I-pin no vive con su maestro los explicare en otro capitulo.

Soy muy mala haciendo OC, asi que Momo-chan cuando mucho aparecera en este y en el siguiente capitulo (ni siquiera tiene un nombre).

**Aclaracion: Con este capitulo terminamos la introduccion, los siguientes estaran basados en las apariciones en el pasado del otona-lambo y otona-i-pin.**

¿Les esta gustando la historia?¿Me merezco una estrellita en la frente? Ya saben criticas, comentarios, palmaditas en la espalda, patadas voladoras, pastelillos, tarjetas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo sera bien recibido :D.

**Hasta la proxima.**


	4. San Valentín

Ohio/ Konichiwa mina-san, aquí está el cuarto capítulo…espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, escribir las escenas rosas y cursis no es lo mío.

Tratare de seguir lo mejor posible la cronología de la serie, así que lo siguiente es ¡El día de San Valentín! (se va a un rincón a mecerse en posición fetal -¡Por qué me torturan!, Myruru se golpea los cachetes y vuelve animada otra vez)

Ya que, lo bueno es que tengo a la cursi de mi Imuto-chan para corregirlo, creo que el inicio quedo bastante flojo, pero en general quedo bien.

A si, los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Ahora ¡A leer!

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 4 "San Valentín"**

Lambo se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, esa misma tarde acababa de recibir una impresionante noticia, ¡Volvería a vivir junto a su amiga de la infancia!, si ya era difícil dejar de pensar en ella cuando estaba al otro lado del mundo, ahora ¡como seria teniéndola en el cuarto de al lado!, ¿y si pasaban de esas escenas como de manga shojo?...

Su mente comenzó a imaginar momentos como estudiar juntos, darse de comer en la boca, encontrarse en el baño, que la chica no pudiera dormir y fuera a su cuarto…

-_Te estas volviendo un pervertido Lambo-_ se regañó a sí mismo-_aunque, después de todo no es mi culpa, estoy en "esa" edad y me ponen a vivir con una chica tan hermosa, ¡NO!, ¡yo no veo de esa manera a I-pin!, es una vieja amiga y ya- _Una amiga y ya-termino en un susurro.

Escucho como la puerta principal se abría, bajó apresuradamente para al llegar encontrarse con I-pin y Fuuta, Nana los llamo a todos a cenar y tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa.

-Gracias por traerme del trabajo Fuuta-san-dijo la china.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, en realidad vengo a entregarles esto- ya dicho, les tendió a ambos un pequeño rollo con el sello de Vongola.

-¿Ahora que querrá el Vongola?-menciono Lambo.

-Esto se siente extraño, hace mucho que no recibía una orden-menciono I-pin esta vez. Para después, ambos abrir al mismo tiempo el papel, así es, era oficial puesto que tenía la llama de Tsuna, leyeron:

_Lambo, decimo guardián Vongola del rayo e I-pin, primera discípula del maestro Fon:_

_Como ya se ha de haber dado cuenta, desde hoy vivirán juntos en la casa de mi madre, por ahora lo mejor sería que mantuvieran esto en la mayor discreción posible para no levantar la más mínima sospecha. Por ahora estén a la espera de instrucciones. También les pido que no descuiden su entrenamiento y se mantengan en forma, siempre ay que estar preparados para todo._

_I-pin, recuerda que te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes y si quieres puedes comenzar a practicar de nuevo dentro de 2 semanas, cuando el salón de entrenamiento en la base esté listo. Para ti Lambo, comenzar a practicar es una orden._

_Decimo Jefe Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Al terminar de leer ambos soltaron un suspiro y se quedaron viendo la orden un rato más.

-_Es una impresión muy grande para ellos, de repente se vuelven a ver y vivirán juntos, conociendo a Tsuna-ni, estoy seguro que el que Lambo llegara justo el día en que I-pin se quedara en casa de una amiga, pero, ¿Qué tendrá planeado con ponerlos a entrenar "juntos" sin instrucciones? ¿Qué habrá detectado la súper intuición?-_Hablaba consigo mismo Fuuta, mientras esperaba que los adolescentes reaccionaran.

***Días después, en el restaurante de Ramen***

El día había estado tranquilo, e I-pin acababa de terminar las entregas de ese día. Mientras estaba en la cocina escucho la campanilla de la puerta anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes, la chica se puso el delantal, tomo su cuaderno y salió a atenderlos.

-A, I-pin-chan- Saludaron las clientas.

-Haru-san, Kyoko-san, Hana-san, bienvenidas, ¿Qué les traigo?

-Solo unos panecillos I-pin-chan- Contesto la pelirroja.

-En un segundo-la mesera volvió rápido con la orden para servírsela a las chicas.

-¿Por qué no te sientas un momento I-pin? ¿No hay muchos clientes hoy verdad?-invito Hana.

-Bueno, está bien si solo es un momento- la chica volteo a la cocina para ver a su maestro, este asintió- Bien-contesto moviendo la mano para después tomar asiento.

-Y dinos I-pin-chan, ¿Ya estas lista para mañana?-pregunto Haru.

-¿Mañana?, ¿Es algún día en especial?-respondió la menor mientras ponía su dedo en el mentón mostrando duda.

-¡Hahiii/ Haaa! mañana es San Valentín- dijeron al unísono las chicas.

La mesera dudo un momento- Oh cierto, tienen razón.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?-devolvió I-pin.

-¿No vas a preparar nada?-termino Kyoko.

-¿Debería?-pregunto inocente

-Qué me dices de tu maestro-aporto Hana

-Al maestro no le gusta el chocolate-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya se!-retomo la palabra Kyoko- ¿No le darás nada a Lambo-kun?

-¿Lambo-chan? ¿Que no está en Italia?-pregunto Haru.

- El otro día oí decir a Tsu-kun que él estaba viviendo en la casa de su mamá.

-¡Hahi!, deberíamos ir a visitarlo después, pero, volviendo al tema, ¿No le vas a dar nada a el? ¿Después de todo son muy cercanos no?, ¿Qué tal un chocolate por obligación? (N/A: Chocolate por obligación = chocolate de amistad)

-Pues…-pensó un poco I-pin – supongo que si debería darle uno.

-Así se habla pequeña-dijo Hana – pero, ¿sabes cómo hacerlos?

-La verdad no-contesto inocente al tiempo que a las demás les escurría una gotita por la cien.

-Entonces-comenzó emocionada Haru

-¡Nosotras te ayudamos!-contestaron todos juntas mientras apretaban el puño y un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlas.

***Al día siguiente en Nami-chu***

Un italiano estaba cruzando la puerta de entrada, sorprendentemente solo, cosa que su gran cantidad de admiradoras aprovecharon para tratar de entregarle su chocolate. En tan solo unos instantes docenas de chicas comenzaron a rodear al chico, gritando como buenas fangirls.

-Bovino-san, por favor acepte mi chocolate.

-Bovino-san, tome el mío.

Y así seguían gritando las demás chicas, que suerte tenían ya que el director estaba de viaje, si no, las hubiera mordido a todas hasta la muerte.

-Muchas gracias mis pequeñas señoritas, con gusto acepto sus presentes- les respondía galantemente Lambo mientras a cada chica que le entregaba su chocolate, él le regalaba una sonrisa y un beso en el torso de la mano, provocando que estas casi se desmallaran.

Al terminar se dirigió a su aula, donde las chicas más atrevidas lo esperaban para acercársele más, y de igual manera el guardián los recibía como todo un casanova.

Terminaron las clases, Lambo había estado buscando a I-pin todo el día, apenas y la vio en el aula, y cuando sonó el timbre salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, trato de seguirla pero casa 5 pasos una chica lo interceptaba.

-P-por favor Bovino-san, acepte mis sentimientos- decía la estudiante mientras le tendía una caja muy bien adornada.

A esto Lambo sonreía de medio lado para responder- Lo siento mi princesa, por ahora no puedo pertenecerle a nadie, pero aprecio que sientas eso tan hermoso por mí- acto seguido le besaba la frente y tomaba el chocolate. Así paso con varias chicas.

De un momento a otro, una gran cantidad de sus admiradoras se comenzaron a agrupar y perseguirlo agresivamente. El chico se estremeció y escapo de allí, por más caballero que fuera no podría contra todo eso, corrió a toda velocidad, aun así, nunca debes subestimar a una chica, lo estaban alcanzando y cuando pensaba que ese era su fin, una mano lo jalo hacia dentro de un aula, salvándolo de la estampida.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Ahh?, ¿Amiga de I-pin –san?-soltó Lambo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Puedes decirme Momo, todos lo hacen- contestaba la chica- y no fue nada, por cierto toma Bovino-san - le tendió una pequeña caja- no pienses mal, es solo un chocolate por obligación, es un agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de I-pin.-miro hacia abajo encontrándose con dos bolsas tamaño yumbo repletas, al ver esto le escurrió una gotita por la cien.-Aunque creo que ya tienes muchos. Por cierto ¿ustedes están viviendo juntos verdad?

-Q-que te hace pensar esto- trato de evadir el tema, pero la japonesa lo miro seriamente, entonces paso su mano tras la cabeza rascándose el cuello- Bueno, no juntos, más bien en la misma casa, pero, ¿c-como te enteraste?-pregunto preocupado Lambo.

-Por qué siempre llegan y se van juntos de la escuela, también como ambos han asegurado tantas veces que solo son amigos y conozco muy bien a I-pin, deducirlo era bastante fácil.

-¿A si?- tomo el chocolate que le daba Momo-chan- un chocolate por obligación ¿he?, ni siquiera he recibido uno de estos de I-pin-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si-contesto rascándose la cabeza por cierto ¿No la has visto?, hoy salió muy temprano de casa, pero, llego muy tarde a clase y se fue en cuanto sonó la campana.

-No, no la he visto- la chica puso su mano en el mentón- pero tienes razón, hoy ha estado muy alejada, te avisare si la veo.

-Gracias, entonces me retiro- se despidió el chico, para luego volver a correr haciendo una "retirada estratégica" de las chicas que lo perseguían mientras esperaba que se calmaran.

Tras haber recibido todos los chocolates, Lambo al no encontrar a su amiga de la infancia se resignó a volver solo, ahora cargando 3 bolsas llenas.

Estaba atravesando el parque, mientras comenzaba a comer algunos de sus regalos- _Soy un caballero, seria de mala educación no comerme estos chocolates en los que as chicas pusieron tanto empeño para prepararlos_- Sin poder evitarlo, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz- _rayos, no otra vez.- _Siguió su camino, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo golpeo, provocando que la sangre se dispersara por toda su cara, para después tropezarse, ese no era su día, y menos lo seria cuando una nube color rosa lo envolvió.

Los 5 minutos pasaron y Otona-Lambo volvió a su época original, para encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de su viaje en el tiempo, pero ahora, solo tenía 2 bolsas de chocolates, su yo del pasado sí que era un tragón.

Se limpió el rostro y siguió su camino, al poco tiempo ve a I-pin a lo lejos y trata de seguirla. La china se percató de su presencia y acelero su paso, la persecución duro algunos minutos hasta que Lambo la perdió de vista. Decepcionado, regreso a casa, metió su mano en el bolsillo y su expresión se tornó melancólica.

*Por la noche en un pequeño parque*

I-pin acababa de salir del trabajo, el parque estaba vacío, así que se sentó en uno de los columpios, saco una pequeña caja blanca bien adornada con un listón verde y la apretó contra su pecho.

***Flash back***

La china había salido temprano de la casa Sawada, había quedado con Haru, Kyoko y Hana que se verían en la casa de la primera ese día en la mañana para hacer los chocolates.

Al llegar se encontró con las demás y con todos los ingredientes listos, comenzaron su tarea y al terminar los envolvieron muy cuidadosamente.

-Listo- anuncio la menor mientras terminaba de amarrar el listón verde.

-Te quedaron muy bien I-pin-chan- la elogio la pelirroja.

-A ti también Kyoko-san, de seguro a Sawada-san y a tu hermano les encantaran- devolvió el cumplido mientras apuntaba a las dos cajas que tenía la chica, una envuelta con un listón naranja y la otra más pequeña con uno amarillo.

-Gracias, por cierto Haru-chan, ¿Por qué tienes dos cajas?- menciono apuntando a las cajas, ambas del mismo tamaño, con listones naranja y rojo respectivamente.

-Ah, eso es porque esta es para Tsuna-san y la otra, pues pensé que debería darle un chocolate por obligación a Hayato por todo lo que ha hecho últimamente por mí-contesto la dueña de la casa mientras un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. (N/A: Tenía que hacerlo, adoro el Gokudera x Haru)

-¿Así que "Hayato"? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? -dijo sarcástica y divertida Hana.

-Hahiiii!-soltó Haru al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y todas comenzaron a reír.

-Y tú Hana, no nos has dicho para quien es tu chocolate- menciono Kyoko.

-Pues…-la mencionada tomo su caja, la cual tenía un listón amarillo- Es un secreto- termino, para luego voltear la cabeza ocultando el sonrojo. (N/A: Naaa…todas sabemos para quien es)

-Eres malvada Hana- dijeron las demás al unísono haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, mira la hora, se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela I-pin- Hana trato de cambiar el tema.

-¡No puede ser, tienes razón!, ya me retiro, gracias por todo, nos vemos después- se despidió la china mientras corría a la puerta.

-¡Suerte!- la alentaron.

-¡Suerte a ustedes también!- dijo mientras tomaba su portafolio y salía.

I-pin corrió un buen tramo hasta la escuela, por suerte llego a tiempo, se dirigió a su aula dispuesta a entregarle su chocolate a Lambo, pero, cuando llego vio una escena que la hizo sentirse rara, había muchas chicas alrededor del italiano, demasiadas para el poco tiempo que el llevaba en la escuela

-Bovino-san, por favor acepte mi chocolate- le decía una de las tantas chicas que se encontraban en fila.

- Muchas gracias mi pequeña, con gusto acepto tu presente- le contestaba el chico para luego besarle la mano.

Al ver esto, la chica de las trenzas apretó su caja contra su pecho, para luego guardarla cuidadosamente en su mochila otra vez, presenciar eso la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, pero, aun así se armó de valor para entrar al aula y sentarse en su pupitre, preparando las cosas para la clase, y también ignorando inconscientemente a los chicos que se le insinuaban tratando de recibir un chocolate por parte de la china, cosa que obviamente ninguno de ellos consiguió.

Las clases terminaron, trato de entregarle el chocolate otra vez, pero, se aterro y salió corriendo, paso el tiempo y salió de su escondite, al caminar por los pasillos tropezó con alguien.

-Ha, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, solo ten más cuidado-respondió mientras se levantaba- ¿I-pin?

-¿Momo-chan?, ¿sigues en la escuela?

- Como puedes ver, por cierto, Bovino-san te está buscando- al oír esto I-pin bajo la mirada- ¿Qué llevas allí? ¿Es un chocolate?

La china asintió- Es el chocolate para Lambo, pero, no he podido entregárselo.

-Pues qué esperas, él está por allá-señalo hacia el patio donde se veía un gran grupo de gente.

-Gracias Momo-chan-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-Espera I-pin ¡Vas en la dirección contraria!-trato de advertir pero fue ignorada.

***Fin del Flash back***

Lo había estado evitando todo el día, incluso cuando se lo encontró cuando llevaba el ramen al tío Kawahira, se sentía extraña, estaba triste, pero a la vez enojada con él, I-pin no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí afuera te vas a enfermar- le dijo una voz, al escucharla I-pin se levantó del columpio.

-¡Lambo!-dijo la chica para después bajar la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

-Fácil, solías venir aquí cuando niña, cuando te hartabas de que te molestara todo el día y querías estar sola- respondió un poco triste el bovino y termino de llegar frente a ella.

-No tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera-contesto mientras hacia su característico ademan con la mano- Pero…-se armó de valor- Toma, Lambo feliz día de San Valentín, gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía el chocolate. Lambo se sorprendió y abrió lo más que pudo el ojo que estaba ya abierto.

-Muchas gracias I-pin –sonrió a mas no poder para luego tomar el chocolate – ya había pensado que no recibiría nada tuyo hoy.

-Aun así debes de tener muchos- se le escapó a la chica, con un tono decaído.

-La verdad sí, pero, este es el chocolate por obligación de mi mejor amiga, así que es especial-contesto un poco galante, pero más que nada, aliviado y natural.

A ambos se les había retorcido algo en el pecho al escuchar la palabra "amigo" pronunciada por el otro, pero trataron de ignorarlo.

-Por cierto-rompió el silencio el guardián, metió su mano en el bolsillo y volteo a la luna, provocando que la china también lo hiciera- en Japón, es una tradición que hoy las chicas les regalen chocolates a los chicos que les importan, pero- volvió su mirada a I-pin y esta hizo lo mismo, así, sus ojos se encontraron- en Italia y el resto del mundo, hoy es un día donde los chicos les dan obsequios a las chicas que son importantes para ellos.

Al decir esto, saco su mano del bolsillo, la cual sujetaba una delgada cadena de oro con una pequeña piedra roja en el centro.

-Feliz día I-pin- luego puso el collar en las pequeñas manos de la chica.

-L-lambo, muchas gracias, no tenías que molestarte-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga?-cuestiono el chico, I-pin solo asintió, para luego extenderle el collar y apartar sus trenzas hacia un lado, permitiendo que lambo rodeara su cuello con la cadena y la abrochara cuidadosamente.

* * *

¿Querían beso?... ¡Pues todavía no!, estos cabeza dura siguen insistiendo en ser "solo amigos".

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ya saben que las escenas rosas no son lo mío, así que disculpen, ¿Nadie tiene algún consejo para mí en ese aspecto?, bueno, en ese y otros, recuerden que soy una nob.

Espero que les gustara, sufrí mucho haciéndolo ya que casi todo el capítulo es cursi, tuve que rescribirlo 2 veces porque mi Imuto-chan (la pobre encargada de corregir las escenas románticas), dijo que le faltaba ese "algo" de este tipo de historias.

Ustedes digan si me quedo bien o no, opiniones, consejos, críticas constructivas, patadas al estilo Kung-fu panda, todo se acepta. Hasta la próxima Sayonara mina-san.


	5. Entrenamiento

Hola chicos y chicas, más chicos que chicas de eso estoy segura. ¿En serio hay chicos por aquí?

**Perdonen la tardanza**, es la vez que más he tardado en actualizar, pero creo que el universo estuvo en mi contra toda la semana, cada vez que iba a comenzar a escribir algo no me dejaba y cuando por fin logre comenzar, se me fue el internet así que cuando estuvo terminado no lo pude subir, así que estuve 3 días paseando una memoria por todos lados a ver cuándo lo podía subir, en este momento estoy en una biblioteca.

**Agradezco a las personitas que me dejan sus reviews**, hacen que valiera la pena el bullyng que me hizo mi hermana por no saber escribir escenas románticas, esta vez la deje descansar, bueno, solo la hice revisar algunas escenas.

Sin más tardanza: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano**. Ya pueden comenzar leer, bueno, esos que se molestan en leer las notas de autor.

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 5 "Entrenamiento"**

***La habitación de Lambo***

- Nee I-pin-pregunto el bovino levantando la vista de su libro, y con el mentón apoyado en su mano derecha- ¿Cómo se resuelve la pregunta 6?

-¿La 6?-la chica se levantó para sentarse junto al chico y observo pensativa el libro de este- mira- tomo el lápiz y comenzó a anotar algo- esta se resuelve con la fórmula que el profesor nos enseñó a semana pasada.

-Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido, gracias.

-De nada- contesto a chica haciendo su típico ademan para después volver a su lugar de la mesa de té.

Ambos prosiguieron concentrados en su tarea de matemáticas, cuando I-pin por fin termino su labor, recargo sus brazos contra la mesita y se recostó sobre ellos, esperando a que el italiano terminara para comparar respuestas, mientras tanto su vista recorrió la habitación hasta toparse con un calendario que tenía marcado la fecha del día siguiente.

-Uffff, ya acabe, ¿y tú I-pin?-soltó el chico.

-Hai-hizo una pausa y volvió su vista al calendario de nuevo- ¿mañana comienzas a entrenar en la base Vongola verdad?-pregunto al aire.

-A si es-contesto rascándose la cabeza- estoy muy emocionado, los chicos me enseñaran a pelear con las cajas-su voz expresaba verdadera emoción.

-¿Las cajas? ¿Ya tienes una?- pregunto la chica mirándolo.

El chico no respondió, solo se paró, i-pin lo siguió con la mirada, el guardián saco algo del cajón de su escritorio- Un anillo tipo rayo clase B-contesto mientras se lo ponía – lo mejor que la familia Bovino pudo conseguir, y…-se pauso por un momento mientras sacaba otra cosa del cajón- esta es mi caja- alzo la cajita color limón en el aire- Verde la hizo especialmente para mí.

-¿Verde? ¿El arcobaleno?

-Hai, él fue uno de los constructores, además-miro a la ventana como recordando algo- él siempre estuvo interesado en mi resistencia a la electricidad, cuando recién llegue a Italia el hizo muchas pruebas conmigo.

-Todo sea por su investigación-menciona la chica imitando al susodicho, provocando que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa- ¿Y qué hace?

-No lo sé-el escuchar esto la china abrió los ojos sorprendida- bueno, el me dio la caja unos días antes del incidente con el tri-ni-sette (7^3), después de eso, el desapareció y semanas después, encontraron su cuerpo en su laboratorio.

-Lo siento- ambos bajaron la cabeza y no dijeron nada más.

-¿Entonces no me acompañaras mañana?-trato el chico de romper el silencio y se sentó junto a la china.

-No lo sé, creo que estoy muy fuera de forma.

-Anda, vamos- insistió el chico mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la de trenzas.

-Vamos I-pin, al menos acompáñame mañana para aprender a usar estas cosas.

-Pero…yo no tengo caja ni siquiera anillo.

-¿Ahhh?, bueno en realidad no es tan difícil de imaginar, bueno, al menos acompáñame mañana a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, eres una experta en artes marciales ¿no?

La chica no contesto nada.

-Vamos- siguió insistiendo- por los viejos tiempos que entrenábamos juntos.

-Dirás que me lanzabas granadas y yo las golpeaba para regresártelas- rio un poco la chica mientras a ambos le salía una gotita en la cien.-de acuerdo, iré mañana, pero no te prometo ir todos los días.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- el bovino sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a la chica, despeinándola- y si en algún momento decides aprender a usar las cajas, siempre podemos tomar prestados las de Gokudera- escuchar esto provocó que una gota a un más grande apareciera en la cabeza de la chica mientras reía en seco.

-_Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

***Al día siguiente, entrada de la Base Vongola***

Caminaron un rato hasta toparse con una entrada metálica- ¿Qué es esa puerta?-pregunto I-pin

-Mira, detén esto-el chico le paso los dos maletines que cargaba y puso su mano en un lector a un lado de la puerta, luego esta se abrió.

-Este lugar es impresionante, es inmenso-mencionaba atónita I-pin al entrar.

-Genial ¿verdad?, ¿no habías estado aquí antes?

-Estuve aquí cuando regrese a Japón, pero apenas llevaban construido algo.

-Mmm…por lo que entiendo apenas llevan un poco más de la mitad.

-¿Solo eso?-casi grito la china.- ¿Qué es eso?

-No te preocupes, es solo un detector-paso a través de las luces- vez, confía en mí, no pasa nada.

La chica cerro los ojos y paso corriendo, no pudo detenerse y se estrelló contra el pecho de Lambo.

-Ves, no hay nada por qué preocuparse.-le dijo el chico en un tono dulce, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en la de trenzas.- ¿Dónde estarán lo demás guardianes?, tengo una idea vamos.-tomo la mano de la chica por inercia y se la llevo arrastrando.

-He Lambo espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la oficina del Vongola Decimo, ya llegamos- dijo al detenerse y tomar otra vez ambos maletines.

-Parece que hay alguien dentro.

Se miraron entre sí, para luego pegar la oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

***Lo que se escuchaba de la oficina del Jefe***

-Entonces que haremos Tsuna, además seguimos sin tener noticias de Hibari o Chrome.

-Yamamoto idiota, no preocupes más al décimo recordándole esas cosas.

-¡Pero tiene razón al extremo!- Lambo e I-pin se separaron de la puerta para recuperarse del dolor de tímpanos.

-Yo también digo lo mismo Hayato-todo el demás bullicio seso cuando Tsunayoshi comenzó a hablar- Nuestra fuerza no es suficiente, si tan solo tuviéramos los anillos Vongola, la situación está cada vez peor.- Un gran silencio se apodero del lugar y los jóvenes se separaron de la puerta para salir corriendo de allí.

-Nunca me dicen nada, me siguen tratando como a un niño.-dijo lambo serio cuando por fin se detuvieron.

La china no contesto nada solo se quedó junto a él en silencio.

-¡Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan!-los susodichos escucharon que los llamaron y se voltearon

-He Fuuta, Jianini-san-saludo Lambo.

-Oh mírense Lambo-kun como haz crecido, ya eres todo el hombre y miren a esta señorita I-pin-san, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Gracias Jianini-san-contesto haciendo una reverencia la china.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, Tsuna-ni me encargo que los llevara al salón de entrenamiento, vamos síganme-nadie dijo nada más, solo caminaron tras él.

Al llegar frente a una gran puerta- Les presento el recién terminado "Salón de entrenamiento"-dijo orgulloso el técnico.

-Pueden cambiarse los uniformes por allá- Fuuta les señalo los vestidores.

-Si nos disculpan-dijeron los estudiantes al unísono para ir al lugar señalado.

Cuando lambo salió del vestidor de los hombres llevaba puesto su típico traje con camisa de estampado de vaca, al observar alrededor pudo notar que ni Fuuta ni Jianini se encontraban en el lugar. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el anillo para ponérselo en el dedo, este tenía un diseño muy curioso, la gema era un hexágono irregular (N/A: los lados que no forman triángulos son más largos que los otros), que fácil podría pasar por una esmeralda, estaba sujeto por cada lado a la base que era de color cromo y lo más notorio, dos pequeños cuernitos en la parte superior. (N/A: me di cuenta de que nunca se vio el anillo de Lambo, y supongo que tenía uno, así que fue como me lo imagine)

Escucho que la puerta del vestidor de chicas se abría y se volteo hacia el lugar, vio salir a I-pin con un traje chino muy similar al de fon y con las trenzas sujetas en un peinado muy curioso, le marcaba bien el cuerpo y las mangas le quedaban un poco grande, provocando que el bovino se sonrojara al verla tan linda.

-Lindo traje I-pin-dijo galante.

-No tienes por qué alagarme así- contesto con su típico ademan- entonces, ¿con que comenzamos?

El bovino callo un momento-Sabes, estaba pensando que tal vez sea mucho para ti-el chico paso su mano derecha tras la cabeza-pues, es que llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer esto.

-¡Lambo! ¡¿Piensas que soy débil?!-grito enojada mientras ponía sus brazos en sus costados, ahora caderas, como cuando era niña.

A lambo le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo- no he visto a I-pin enojada desde que cuando tenían 5 años y le robaba la comida o le derramaba algo encima.

-Y…yo nunca dije eso- trato de calmarla mientras no dejaba de sudar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres entrenar conmigo?-la china frunció el seño

-No es que te crea débil, solo creo que a pesar de todo sigues siendo una chica y estas fuera de forma-paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y que a la chica frente a él le comenzaba a crecer un aura maligna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la chica y esta fue tras él, la persecución recorrió todo el lugar, incluidas las paredes y de vez en cuando e techo.

-_Como en los viejos tiempos-_pensó I-pin mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes para saltar y sonrió un poco, Lambo también pudo haber pensado lo mismo si no fuera porque estaba muy ocupado corriendo por su vida para pensar en otra cosa.

De repente una nube rosada lo envolvió a ambos, al dispersarse se encontraron en un parque con una nota junto a ellos. Leyeron:

_Otona-Lambo, Otona- I-pin, no tenemos tiempo de explicar, sigan a Haru y protéjanla del posible peligro. _

_Atte._

_Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo._

-¿Reborn?-pregunto incrédula I-pin- ¿Qué no se supone que él está…

-¿_No se dará cuenta de que esta en el pasado?-_se preguntaba a si mismo Lambo- Debe ser algo que tenía preparado previamente, ya sabes cómo era el- la interrumpió y luego frunció el ceño- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Hai-contesto la chica quien ya se había calmado, y se subió a un árbol con un ágil movimiento.

_-¿Qué hace ella ahí?-_se decía el bovino mientras una gotita le escurría por la cien.

-¡La encontré!, sígueme- acto seguido salió saltando de rama en rama mientras el guardián la seguía por tierra.

Al llegar vieron a Haru sentada leyendo con los audífonos puestos, y también pudieron distinguir que había alguien tras de ella, parecía un monstruo, su piel era color gris, sus uñas muy largas y parecía que no tenía ojos, nariz o labios.

-Asqueroso-soltaron al unísono.

-Vamos-dijo el chico pero la china le sujeto la manga, provocando que este dirigiera su mirada a ella sorprendido.

-Déjame a mí, es mi oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerlo-dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el enojo y una mirada decidida.

-Pero míralo I-pin, se ve muy peligroso.

-Recuerda que pase casi toda mi vida entrenando con el maestro, el arcobaleno Fon- la de trenzas ya no lo dejo contestar y salió en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Haru y como ellos le llamaron "el monstruo".

Lambo solo la siguió y se quedó atrás, cruzando los brazos, listo para ayudar a su amiga si lo necesitaba, la chica comenzó a atacar al "monstruo" con una llave al cuello-_no lo hace nada mal- _pensó mientras observaba los precisos movimientos de la artemarcialista-_simplemente se ve hermosa y letal._

I-pin a cabo su labor, y Haru se percató de su presencia, la Japonesa trato de articulas unas palabras pero los viajeros del tiempo la sacaron de allí para que no viera el cuerpo inconsciente de esa criatura, al alejarse del lugar la nube volvió a rodearlos y regresaron a su tiempo.

-Ah ¿Cómo habremos llegado hasta allá?-miro a Lambo- también Haru-san se veía muy joven.

-_Enserio, no se dio cuenta-_al chico le recorrió una gotita por la cien- Lo hiciste muy bien.-trato de cambiar de tema.

-Gracias-contesto la chica mirando al suelo- ¿Ahora si aceptaras entrenar conmigo?

-Bueno- se trono los dedos- acepto que me equivoque- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- ¿Qué esperamos?-le dijo a I-pin mientras se volteaba hacia ella.

Ella lo siguió y se posicionaron en medio del salón, se vieron a los ojos y con lenguaje mudo empezaron la cuenta a atrás, ambos se veían muy decididos y retaban al otro con la mirada, luego un brillo salió de los ojos de ambos y comenzaron su pelea.

Para alguien normal la escena solo eran líneas de color negro y rojo moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero, para la vista aguda de los expertos, era una batalla muy pareja golpes rápidos y precisos de la china, los cuales el Italiano esquivaba con habilidad, y este por su lado, no conectaba tantos golpes, pero no se quedaba atrás, lograba presionar a la chica y la hacía retroceder, lanzando de vez en cuando algunos golpes los cuales eran mucho más fuertes que los de ella, esta los esquivaba con movimientos agiles pero se comenzaba a cansar.

De un momento a otro I-pin logro tomar el brazo de Lambo y utilizo una llave para lanzarlo a unos cuantos metros, cosa que provoco que el Italiano no pudiera seguir.

-De-debo resistir-y luego fue a un rincón a llorar.

La discípula de fon lo sigue. -¿Sigues con eso?

-¿Debes pensar que soy patético verdad?-contesta con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarla

-No y nunca lo he pensado, me alegra que no lo ocultes, al menos ya no te salen mocos como antes- dice sin pensar y un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del chico, uno por la vergüenza y dos porque ella dijo que no era patético.

-Me retracto de haber dicho que estabas fuera de forma, me has pateado el trasero-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya, no digas eso, diste buena pelea pero-se puso seria- puede que te gane por cuerpo a cuerpo, pero –hizo una pausa- tú te contuviste, no usaste tu caja.

-Como tú misma dices, era cuerpo a cuerpo, no hubiera sido justo- contesto un poco avergonzado- pero, déjame mostrarte una cosa- saco una cosa de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con los pequeños cuernitos en sus manos.

-¿No son tus viejos cuernos?, ya me empezaba a preguntar dónde estaban.

-Algo así, Verde los modifico y desarrollo una nueva técnica, quédate atrás…"Electro Cornutta"-al decir esto la energía acumulada en los cuernos comenzó a salir y Lambo corrió hacia la pared, que al golpearla produjo un gran agujero.

-Increíble-fue lo único que pudo decir ella por la sorpresa.

-¿Verdad?-contesto este acercándose a la chica- aunque Verde nunca me dijo como usarlos, creo que todavía no utilizo toda su capacidad.

-¡Que le han hecho a mi pared!- grito Jianini mientas entraba corriendo agitado.

-Jianini, lo siento mucho no pensé bien las cosas-se disculpaba Lambo.

-¿Pero cómo lo hicieron?- seguía Jianini agitado.

-Cálmese Jianini-san, se va a poner mal- le decía I-pin

-¿Cómo quieren que me calme? ¿Saben cuánto tiempo me tomara repararlo?...

Mientras se desarrollaba la escena una figura recargaba en la puerta observaba a los chicos muy atentamente.

-No puedo negar que Lambo está preparado para pelear, no, ambos lo están, solo les falta pequeño empujón para sacar todas sus capacidades-decía la figura de un hombre delgado con un peinado en puntas, para volver por su camino oculto en las sombras mientras el anillo naranja en su mano reflejaba la poca luz del lugar.

* * *

¿Qué tal mina-san? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Perdón pero no se me dan bien las peleas, aunque no tan mal como las románticas.

A demás de las peleas quise retomar las persecuciones que ellos hacían de niños, esas que hacían cada capítulo y en las que Tsuna terminaba con la cara aplastado en el suelo por meterse en su camino, al menos el del futuro aprendió a verlos de lejos.

Cada vez nos acercamos más a los momentos tristes, cada vez que lo recuerdo quiero ir a llorar a un rincón igual que Lambo, por ahora me contengo.

Bueno, nos vemos/leemos la próxima. Sayonara, pórtense bien y coman frutas y verduras, y ya saben que las críticas constructivas, consejos y demás son bien recibidos.


	6. Fallo

**Ohio/ Konichiwa mina-san**

Perdonen la tardanza, pero, parece que **el plazo entre capítulos se volverá una semana** ya que mi madre me ha pateado fuera de la casa para que buscara un trabajo y no estuviera todo el día en casa, y termine dando clases a niños de primaria por las mañanas y la otra semana comienzo asistente en una biblioteca por las tardes. (Gran depresión en camino, mas flojera que nada)

Trate de hacer este capítulo un poco mas animado, antes de que empiece lo feo (Myruru se va a llorar a un rincón, "No quiero que esas cosas pasen", "es muy triste", se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve a presentar)

Ya no los detengo más tiempo y les recuerdo que: **los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 6 "Fallo"**

El viejo maestro de matemáticas estaba apuntando algunos problemas en el pizarrón mientras explicaba la lección, I-pin se encontraba atenta y no perdía detalle mientras apuntaba todo en su libreta, por su lado, Lambo se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana con los brazos tras la cabeza, distraído como siempre, lo cual el maestro noto.

-Bovino-kun, ya que esta tan interesado en la clase por que no pasa al pizarrón- lo llamo el profesor extendiéndole la tiza.

-¿Yo?- dijo apuntándose a sí mismo aparentando inocencia tratando de desesperar un poco al maestro.

-¡Si usted!, no veo a ningún otro chico vaca por aquí-le respondió con sarcasmo.

Al escuchar el apodo los demás alumnos rieron un poco, incluida la china, mientras que las chicas del club de fans del italiano hicieron una mueca de disgusto, ahogándose las quejas de "No llame a si a nuestro querido Lambo-sama".

Al mencionado le comenzó a crecer un aura negra, molesto con aquel profesor, ignorando que el mismo había empezado, ¿pero quién no estaría así con ese viejo? incluso le había dado problemas a los guardianes cuando estos estudiaban en Nami-chu, el tipo no era más que un inútil mentiroso.

Hasta aquí, podría llamarse "rutina diaria" de la clase, Lambo podría jurar que ese profesor la tenía contra él desde hace 10 años atrás, después de aceptar el "reto" lambo se levantaba y le quitaba la tiza de la mano para pasar unos minutos tratando de resolver el problema, ¡minutos en los que tenía que aguantar esa sonrisa de superioridad!, después a duras penas resolvía el problema, ayudado por sus fanáticas quienes le iban soplando poco a poco las respuestas.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, pudo entender fácilmente la ecuación matemática que había en el pizarrón y la resolvió en un segundo, luego, con una arrogante sonrisa por su victoria le devolvió la tiza al profesor, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento para volver a ver pasar las aves, no sin antes voltear a ver a I-pin y hacerle un gesto de agradecimiento. "la ayuda que había recibido en su tarea sí que había servido", no es que el fuera un "dame", pero gracias a la chica incluso comenzaba a sentirse un genio.

Las clases pasaron, como siempre, el chico almorzó con I-pin y Momo-chan en la azotea, escapando de su club de admiradoras/ acosadoras, y también, aunque le duela decirlo, los chicos que iban tras I-pin, los cuales últimamente trataban por todos los medios acercarse a la china (N/A: si Momo ha vuelto, solo por este capítulo, en realidad todavía ni tiene nombre, ¿y creían que I-pin no tenía su propio club de fans?)

-Que románticos, hasta parecen esposos trayendo el mismo bento de almuerzo- decía medio en broma Momo-chan tratando de molestarlos un poco.

-¿E...Esposos?- decían avergonzados al unísono

-Pero como crees Momo-chan, solo somos amigos, además es el bento que nos prepara Nana-san- contestaba la de trenzas haciendo su típico ademan.

-No sigas haciendo esas bromas Momo-san, no son de buen gusto- comentaba el bovino

Y así proseguía todo el almuerzo, después regresaban a clase, donde las chicas seguían atentas mientras Lambo ponía en práctica la maniobra que le había enseñado Yamamoto-sempai para dormir en clase.

Al terminar las clases, la pareja de "amigos" se despedían cordialmente de todos y volvían por su típico camino de regreso a casa, conversando de cosas triviales y por supuesto, con el chico cargando ambos maletines, cuando llegaban a la casa Sawada, Nana ya tenía la comida servida y ambos se sentaban a la mesa, el estar uno junto al otro se había vuelto tan normal que parecía natural, o más bien, que volvían a los viejos tiempos, luego, volteaban a su alrededor y descubrían que solo ellos y la madre de Tsuna se encontraban en la casa.

Como era rutina desde hace algunas semanas al terminar I-pin subía corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse para el trabajo, según el chico, lo hacía demasiado rápido para ser una chica, luego de que el también terminara, subía a su propia habitación a cambiarse con su típico traje de camisa de estampado de vaca y tomaba su maleta de deportes mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras.

-Espera I-pin, te acompaño- decía el italiano mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-No es necesario Lambo, no te molestes- respondía la chica con su ademan, ya con su ropa blanca puesta, obviamente todavía hacían falta del delantal y el pañuelo de la cabeza los cuales eran propiedad del local de ramen.

-No es ninguna molestia-respondió galante,- además yo tengo que ir a entrenar y hay una entrada a la base cerca de tu trabajo.

La chica movió la cabeza hacia un lado mostrando duda, había aprendido que si al chico se le metía en la cabeza comportarse como un caballero en algún momento, no cedería hasta que aceptara, ni siquiera las miradas asesinas o los golpes de kung-fu funcionaban al tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya lo había intentado todo, así que simplemente se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

-¿Are?, ¿ya se van chicos?- preguntaba Nana desde la cocina.

-Sí, nos vemos Mamma, iré a entrenar Sumo con los chicos- se despedía el italiano- enserio, ¿cómo pueden ella y Sasagawa Kyoko-san seguir creyéndose esa mentira del Sumo?-pensaba mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya nos vamos Nana-san, regresamos en la tarde- esta vez la que se despedía era la china mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía por la puerta que el chico le detenía para que saliera ella primero.

-¡Adiós chicos!, ¡cuídense!- decía la señora Sawada mientras agitaba su mano en el aire- Ahh, estos chicos tan enérgicos, no pueden quedarse quietos en casa- se decía a si misma cuando estos ya se habían marchado, entonces se quedaba un momento sin moverse, admirando la tranquilidad del lugar, en esos momentos la casa le parecía tan grande y solitaria en esos momentos, si mente viajaba hasta hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando todos se encontraba allí, comiendo y jugando juntos, cuando su Tsu-kun seguía allí- no debo ponerme triste, al menos ahora tengo a Lambo-kun e I-pin-chan conmigo- se animaba para volver a sus labores de limpieza.

***En alguna calle de Namimori***

Dos chicos caminaban por la banqueta mientras conversaban muy animadamente, de alguna manera los temas de conversación entre ellos no faltaban, podían comenzar a hablar sobre la comida de la señora Sawada, hasta las mejores maneras de interrogar a un rehén, ¡cualquiera que los escuchara se moriría de miedo!, ¡dos adolescentes hablando muy contentos sobre la mejor manera de no dejar rastro de sus oponentes!, ¿y cuál era el tema esta vez?

-Entonces, ¿la cuchara?-confirmaba su duda la china.

-¡Por supuesto!, es la mejor manera, solo la pones debajo del glóbulo ocular y jalas como si estuvieras sacando una cucharada de helado-contestaba el bovino mirando al cielo.

-¿Y por qué no el tenedor? podrías clavarlo en la córnea y hacer el mismo movimiento- preguntaba la chica.

-No, así dejarías marcas y puede resbalarse muy fácilmente y dañarlo, sería igual que si trataras de sacar el ojo con un cuchillo- contesto rápidamente muy animado el italiano.

-Entonces la mejor manera de sacar un ojo es con una cuchara, ¡anotado!- terminaba emocionada la jovencita, como si estuviera hablando del grupo pop del momento.

Seguían hablando de los métodos de mutilación cuando la chica del ramen piso en falso y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡I-pin!-grito Lambo mientras se apresuraba a sujetarla por la cintura para evitar que callera.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos pudo notar que sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca, y también se encontraban en una escena muy comprometedora, esta se sonrojo a notarlo, pero el italiano no lo hizo su cara reflejaba preocupación, claro, hasta que noto las rosadas mejillas de la chica e inconscientemente ambos comenzaron a acercar sus labios.

Al estar a escasos centímetros uno del otro, una nube color rosado y extrañamente con algunos rayos, los envolvió.

Cuando la nube se desvaneció una I-pin muy confundida estaba en el suelo mirando hacia una pequeña sombra en el centro de aquella explosión.

-¿Are?, que extraño, se supone que debería estar en el pasado-se decía a sí mismo el chico de estampado de vaca, estaba muy confundido, cuando, volvió su vista hacia la chica sentada en el suelo, estaba extrañamente grande.

-L-la-lambo- trataba de articular las palabras, pero estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede I-pin?, ¿porque estas tan...-no termino su pregunta ya que noto sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a explorarse entero-¡Me encogí!-gritaba desesperado mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor de la chica.

Esta que acababa de salir del shock, movió la cabeza enérgicamente tratando de concentrare, se levantó y alzo a su amigo en brazos.

-¿Cómo paso?-preguntaba al aire la china mientras sostenía al "niño" frente a su rostro, ignorando sus fuertes pataletas.

-Mi yo del pasado debe de haber dañado la bazuka y ocurrió un fallo-pensó un poco mientras se calmaba y relajaba los músculos- debe de ser alguna ilusión, o alguna prueba de Gianini-san-trataba de excusarse.

-¿Que haremos contigo?...-decia mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y se hincaba a su altura-¡Ya se!, ¡El maestro debe saber que hacer!

En el acto se levantó y volvió a tomar al pequeño Lambo entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra su pecho, para comenzar a saltar sobre los tejados en dirección al local de ramen.

-_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso-_se decia a si mismo por todo el camino el italiano, nervioso, pero como no estarlo, ¡si se estaba asfixiando!-_ no pienses en sus tetas, no pienses en sus tetas, ¡RAYOS! ¡YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUS TETAS!-_pero como no hacerlo si tenía su cara estampada en ellos y no se podía separar por el agarre de la chica_._

Llegaron al lugar y entraron por la puerta trasera, la china siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba una figura muy extraña, tenía unas enormes gafas color negro y usaba un traje chino muy grande color morado (N/A: ustedes ya han de conocer el disfraz de Fon)

-¡Maestro!-grito la chica cuando lo diviso- necesitamos su ayuda.

El mayor no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir, hasta que diviso un niño entre los brazos de su alumna, con esto una gotita corrió por su sien, parecía que no podía respirar.

-Mire-seguía la joven, para luego poner al mini-bovino sobre la barra- algo le ha pasado a Lambo, se encogió.

-Un gusto volver a verlo Fon-san-saludaba el pequeño.

-Igualmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero parece que no has crecido- bromeo un poco, pero sin inmutarse.

-Y tú no te has desecho de ese feo traje-se defendía.

-¡Chicos, póngase serios!-grito la china, a estos Lambo bajo la mirada avergonzado y el maestro hizo unas poses de taichí para relajarse.

-¿Como ha sucedido?-preguntaba un otra vez sereno Fon.

-No lo sabemos, solo me rodeo una nube rosa y termine así.

-¿Que eso no pasa todo el tiempo?-pregunto el mayor.

-Sí, pero esta vez no fui al pasado, si no que me había encogido.

-¿Pasado?-pregunto la artemarcialista pero la ignoraron.

-Curioso-al terminar de decir esto, volvió a hacer las poses de taichí, solo que ahora durante más tiempo- No siento ninguna presencia maligna.

-Entonces que hacemos maestro-le dijo preocupada.

-Si es por algo tecnológico como la bazuka de los 10 años, deberían ir a ver al técnico de los vongola, tal vez él sepa algo- respiro hondo- I-pin, tienes permiso de faltar hoy al trabajo.

-¡Gracias Maestro!, vamos Lambo- después de esto la chica volvió a cargarlo, esta vez con la cara hacia fuera para que pudiera ver y respirar, cosa que el cargado agradeció de sobremanera para sus adentros.

-Gracias-dijo el italiano mientras la chica comenzaba a correr, antes de salir del lugar completamente, pudo ver como el arcobaleno comenzaba a toser fuertemente, al ver la escena frunció el ceño.

***Base Vongola***

I-pin había corrido todo el camino, así que llegaron pronto, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie, entonces comenzó a caminar por todos los pasillos para ver si se topaba con alguien.

-Escucho algo tras esa puerta- apuntaba con su bracito el pequeñín.

-Si-entonces la chica se acercó a la puerta y llamo despacio.

-¡Pase!- grito una voz muy tranquila desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces la china abrió tímidamente la puerta, al entrar ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, en ella se encontraban reunidos los guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia y sol, todos sentados en los enormes sofás del cuarto.

-¡Yo! chicos, pensamos que eran Bianqui o Futta, salieron hace un rato a investigar algo para nosotros, pero ¿qué te paso Lambo?-saludo Yamamoto.

-Ese es Lambo ¡SE ENCOGIO AL EXTREMO!

-¿Que rayos hiciste para terminar así vaca?-exigía respuesta el mano derecha.

-Yo no hice nada-decia un muy molesto lambo cuando I-pin lo dejo sobre un sillón y esta se sentó junto a él.

-Gokudera-san, ¿sabe dónde está Gianini-san?- preguntaba la artemarcialista.

El peli plata no respondió, solo gruño por lo bajo.

-Gianini salió a esta mañana, el y su padre trabajaran en un proyecto para Tsuna- respondió muy animado Yamamoto

-¡¿Qué?!-soltaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Ahora que haremos- se decia el bovino- solo el podía ayudarnos con el fallo de la bazuka- puso su mano en la frente- ahora tendré que quedarme así.

-¿Que paso con la bazuka?-preguntaron los guardianes del sol y la lluvia, el de la tormenta seguía renegado en una esquina.

-Parece que mi pequeño yo provoco un fallo y la uso antes de que la arreglaran.

-¡Eso es un EXTREMO problema!

-Lo sabemos Sasagawa-san -decia una muy confundida I-pin, nadie se tomaba el tiempo para explicarle la situación.

-Lo que no sabemos es como arreglarlo- termino la oración el afectado.

-¿Y si le damos algunos golpes a Lambo? Tal vez así se arregle- dijo muy decidido el boxeador.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea sempai- decia Takeshi mientras a todos les surgía una gatita.

-Vamos, déjenme darle unos cuantos- replicaba este mientras se levantaba y el beisbolista y la chica del ramen trataban de sujetarlo.

Ambos hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para detenerlo, mientras que Gokudera seguía sin moverse de su lugar y Lambo trataba de escapar. En un instante otra nube envolvía al pequeño, todos suspiraron, el problema al fin había terminado, o al menos eso creían.

Pero, lo que apareció tras dispersarse el color rosa, lo que salió fue aun peor que antes, ahora era un Lambo de tamaño normal, solo que por alguna razón llevaba puesto un traje de vaca completo.

-L-lambo, ¿estás bien?-pregunto dudosa la chica mientras soltaba al sol.

-¡WU JUUU!-comenzó a gritar el aún más extraño chico vaca, mientras corría por toda la habitación.

-¿Que, que le pasa?-soltó la china mientras retrocedía asustada.

-P-parece que ahora es el cuerpo del Lambo de 15 años pero la mente del de 5.

-!Esto empeoro EXTREMADAMETE!

-¡Waaaa! ¡Cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de pulpo!- decia el atolondrado mientras giraba alrededor de Gokudera.

-¡Quítenlo de mi vista!- exigía molesto Hayato.

-¿Que haremos con él?, no podemos esperar a que vuelva Gianini.

-Yamamoto-san tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo.

-¡Cabeza de cesped!grito Lambo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el mayor del grupo.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea?- pregunto Ryohei mientras trataba de quitarse al chico de encima.

-Yo tengo una- hablo desde su rincón la tormenta.

Momentos después*

-Etto...Gokudera-san, ¿no cree que fue muy duro con el?

-Tch, es la única manera en que esa vaca no moleste, además no utilizamos ese lugar y le tiraremos comida de vez en cuando.

-pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda quedarse así-

-Entonces con más razón, se quedara encerrado en ese armario de limpieza hasta que vuela a la normalidad o vuelva Gianini, lo que pasa primero.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la salida de la base, el guardián muy relajado mientras que I-pin se veía intranquila.

***Semanas después***

-Ite, por fin volví a la normalidad-miro a su alrededor- ¡esperen!, ¿dónde estoy?, _esto no me gusta nada, está muy oscuro y pequeño, ¡¿me habrán secuestrado?!_- hablaba con sí mismo el bovino, se acercó a lo que parecía ser la puerta, giro el pomo pero esta no se abrió, también intento patearla pero esta no cedió- _¡Estoy encerrado!_- comenzó a golpear la puerto- Oigan, ábranme, no puedo salir, ábranme, ¿hay alguien allí?

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo y con ello el primer arco de la historia**, ya pasamos por los cambios de lugar con su yo de 5 años, a partir del próximo, la trama girara más en torno a los sucesos del futuro, los ataques de Millefiore y otras cosas feas que ya sabemos.

Quería hacer este capítulo un poco más animado, aun así se me escaparon las escenas de Nana y al final con Fon, ¡pero los personajes se salen de mi control y comienzan a actuar por su cuenta!

Si se preguntan por qué Fon sigue vivo, recuerden que Otona-I-pin lo menciono como vivo un par de veces, pero, cuando los demás llegan al futuro, la única arcobaleno que queda es, ya saben Lal, así que, tenemos otra parte triste. Ya no daré más spoilers.

**Me despido, hasta la próxima**, nos leeremos la otra semana ya saben palmaditas abrazos, patadas voladoras, lluvia de cuchillos de plata, pasteles, pasteles envenenados,**su opinion en reviews**, sobres bomba, todo es bien recibido, **Sayonara mina-san.**


	7. Movilizacion

**Nyahoi mina-san.** Aqui esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, quedó muy corto, pero si lo unía al siguiente quedaría un capítulo kilométrico, así que se termino así.  
Con este, **comenzamos a tomar parte en el problema de Millefiore.**  
Como ya les dije, perdon si los personajes están muy OC, pero como ya les dije, casi no existen escenas en las cuales basarse en su personalidad.  
Sin mas que decir:** Los personajes no son mios, son que Akira Amano.** ¡A leer!

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 7 "Movilización"**

Derecha-recto izquierdo- patada media, eran los pensamientos de Lambo mientras practicaba esos mismos golpes con uno de los sacos de arena en una esquina del cuarto de entrenamiento.

Tenía que esforzarse si quería demostrarle a los demás que era capaz de pelear junto a ellos, que ya no era un niño, terminó dando una patada giratoria que soltó el saco de su soporte.

-¡Esa fue una patada EXTREMA!- este grito sobresaltó al guardián del rayo y se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz.

-Sasagawa-san- dijo un poco sorprendido, ¿cuando llego aqui?- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto mientras relajaba los músculos (N/A: por si no saben, eso es cuando te tomas el hombro con la mano opuesta y comienzas a girar el hombro mientras presionas)

-¡A cierto! me mandaron a darte un aviso EXTREMO- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, al ver esto al bovino le escurrió una gotita por la cien, cuando por fin el mayor sacó un papel y comenzó a leer- Habrá una junta de emergencia, todos los guardianes deben estar presentes, Ryohei, trae a Lambo debe estar en el salón de entrenamiento, nos vemos en mi oficina-termino de leer- eso fue lo que dijo el Jefe.

-¿Una junta ahora mismo?-dijo al aire el chico mostrándose muy confuso

-Eso fue lo que dije, vamos o llegaremos extremadamente tarde- dijo, bueno siendo el mas bien grito a todo pulmón para luego posicionarse tras el adolescente y comenzar a empujarlo.

-E-espere Sasagawa-san.

***En la oficina del Decimo Vongola***

-¡Sawada!, ¡Ya lo traje!- anuncio muy discretamente el guardián del sol mientras entraba muy precipitadamente con un adolescente agarrado por el saco.

-Siéntense Onii-san, Lambo-kun-dijo serio desde su escritorio Tsunayoshi.

Y como se le dijo, el boxeador se sentó en el sillón de la derecha, depositando al bovino a un lado suyo, frente a ellos, en el otro sillón se encontraban los guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia, mientras que el cielo, se encontraba tras su escritorio.

-Con esto, todos los guardianes de los cuales conocemos su paradero están reunidos- comenzó a hablar el Décimo- me imagino que deben estar enterados de los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con Millefiore- nadie dijo nada, pero se miraron a los ojos entre ellos, inspeccionando entre ellos.

Lambo lo hizo al igual que todos los demás, en especial con el Vongola, siempre había sido un Jefe diferente a todos los demás que conocía, y lo seguirá siendo, pero, hoy había notado algo diferente, algo que todos esos Jefes tenían y el antes no, era ese aire de misterio, que les estaba ocultando algo, eso no le gustó para nada al Italiano.

-No tengo porque mentirles- prosiguió el castaño- la familia Millefiore, liderada por un tal Byakuran, ha estado ganando mucha fuerza últimamente, principalmente por el gran poder que han ganado al hacerse de una gran cantidad de cajas y anillos-hizo una pausa- pero, no solo eso, últimamente han comenzado a atacar a otras familias- levantó los ojos mostrando su gran seriedad- incluso, hace poco, atacaron algunas bases de los niveles más bajos de la Vongola-

Todos los que no estaban enterados abrieron los ojos a más no poder, eso solo podía significar una cosa, ¡Le estaban declarando la guerra a Vongola!

-Por ello, debemos comenzar a movilizarnos- un brillo salió de los ojos anaranjados de Tsuna, al igual que los de sus guardianes.

En ese momento, Gokudera enterado de la situación tomó un par de sobres del escritorio y se los extendió a Yamamoto y Ryohei.

-Chicos, estas son sus instrucciones- siguió el Décimo- necesito que las cumplan con la mayor discreción posible- ambos asintieron.- Yo, iré a arreglar unos asuntos a Italia, Hayato- el aludido asintió- Tu te quedaras en la base, necesito que controles la situacion aqui en Japon. (N/A: explicación al pie de página)

-¡Pero Decimo!- se levantó bruscamente de su asiento el peliplateado,

Tsuna no le dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos hasta que este dejó de apretar los puños y bajo la cabeza.

-Entiendo, disculpe- hizo una reverencia, que bien, no era tan extrema como las de hace 10 años atrás, si se inclinaba de una manera muy exagerada- Que le valla bien en su viaje.

-Otra vez, todos tienen misiones y a mi me ignoran, me siguen tratando como un niño- pensaba Lambo-pero, ¿dijo que estaban atacando a otras familias?.

-¡Lambo!- este al llamado interrumpió sus pensamientos para voltear hacia el vongola- necesito que estés atento y cuides de mi madre y de I-pin, también que estés al tanto de las chicas.

-¡Esperen un momento!, ¿me estan dando un trabajo?, ¿por fin le habían dado una misión?,-talvez esten pasando por momentos difíciles, pero a Lambo le brillaron los ojos con emoción ¡por fin lo habían tomado en cuenta!- Si, entiendo -contestóo emocionado, mientras que al cielo, le surgía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, chicos, eso es todo y esperemos que pronto se nos unan Hibari y Chrome- decía el jefe mientras se levantaba de su asiento- vamos.

-Hai- contestaron todos al unísono mientras se reunían al centro de la habitación.

Comenzaron a formar una rueda tomados de los hombros, Lambo no se movió, se quedó apartado, era la primera vez que participaba en eso, al notar su nerviosismo, Tsunayoshi le extendió la mano, sonriéndole para que se acercara, y pronto los demás hicieron lo mismo, con esto se armó de valor y se unió a los demás.

-Vongola ¡Lucha!- corearon todos juntos para luego separarse, eso se había convertido en una tradición.

-Definitivamente, me esforzaré, ¿pero…- el rayo camino hasta quedar de frente a su objetivo- Vongola acabas de decir que Millefiore ha estado atacando a familias- el aludido asintió- ¿como esta mi familia?

Tsuna volvió a sonreír- No te preocupes Lambo-kun, la familia Bovino esta bien, al menos por el momento.

Pasaban los años y Tsuna seguía teniendo ese poder hipnótico, que con solo una sonrisa, calmaba todo tu nerviosismo y ansiedad.

***Esa noche, en la casa Sawada***

Lambo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, tenía que esforzarse, apretó el puño, en el cual tenía sujeto su anillo.

No podía decirle a I-pin sobre la situación, y tenía que encontrar la manera de vigilar a Kyoko, Haru y Hana. Con Nana sería sencillo, ya vivía con ella y trataría de acompañarla cuando saliera, pero, I-pin, también vivian juntos e asistían a las mismas clases, el problema seria en su trabajo, no era como las demás que se quedaban en un lugar y salían un par de veces, no, al repartir ramen la china se estaba moviendo todo el tiempo, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, la chica era la que menos necesitaba protección.

Todo estaba decidido, se quedó mirando al techo un rato más, hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Nee, Lambo, ¿estas bien?-pregunto la azabache.

-Ha, I-pin pasa- la chica obedeció y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo, quedando junto a ella- No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien- le contestó sonriendo.

-Mentiroso-¿Seguro?, sabes que si te preocupa algo puedes decirmelo- tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas.

-De acuerdo, a la primera que acudiré será a ti- dijo con voz tranquila, las luces seguían apagadas, gracias a eso, ninguno pudo notar el sonrojo que se formaba en ambos.

-¡Haa! lo olvidaba, Nana-san dice que bajes, la cena ya esta lista- rompió el silencio la china.

***Días después***

El bovino se encontraba en el tejado de la universidad donde las chicas estudiaban, haciendo su ronda del dia, se las había arreglado para conseguir el horario completo de las jóvenes, al igual que enterarse a que hora salia Mamma a hacer las compras.

Todo había ido bien, no había ocurrido nada, aun asi siempre estaba atento y con la guardia en alto.

Había vuelto a la base, intentando conseguir información sobre su familia en Italia, mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos, que se veían aún más solitarios desde que los guardianes de el sol, la lluvia y el cielo salieran de Namimori.

De repente, un brazo lo aprisiono contra la pared, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mano derecha del Vongola, Gokudera Hayato.

-Si seras idiota.-le dijo molesto el peliblanco.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-¿Que rayos has estado haciendo?-exigió mientras soltaba al menor.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo solo he hecho mi trabajo!

-Oh, claro, ¿pero que tu familia no te enseño que debes ser bueno con las mujeres?

-¿Are?- soltó al momento en que varios signos de interrogación aparecían sobre su cabeza.

-Hablo de la discípula de Fon.

-¿I-pin?

-Si ella, la has estado ignorando y preocupado, ¡Hoy incluso vino a preguntar si te estaba pasando algo o pasabas por un mal momento!

-¿En serio ella hizo eso?- dijo el bovino mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Aun eres una vaca estúpida, debes de aprender a equilibrarte bien en tus misiones- le reprocho mientras le "extendía" (N/A: extendía = golpeaba fuertemente contra el pecho) un papel y salió de escena.

El menor se quedó allí reflexionando, ¡Gokudera tenía toda la razón!, en los últimos días apenas y estaba con ella, y cuando lo estaba siempre estaba atento a su alrededor y no le prestaba atención a la chica, siendo que antes prácticamente se la pasaban todo el dia juntos.

Tenía que seguir el "consejo" que el guardián de la tormenta le había dado y balancear mejor su vida civil y como un guardián, para no levantar sospechas ni preocupar a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero…¿qué era ese papel?, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, le presto atencion y lo extendió frente a sí con cuidado, para leerlo.

-¡Un festival de verano!- soltó para sí.- Espera, ¿acaso el medio-italiano le estaba diciendo que llevará a la chica a ese lugar?

Una cita con I-pin, ante este pensamiento un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, aun asi, de alguna manera tenía que retribuirle lo que le había hecho pasar, un buen pretexto. Esperen, ¡el queria salir con ella!

* * *

**¡Fin del capitulo! ¿que les parecio?**. Se que los personajes están muy OC, pero recuerden que han madurado, o eso se supone.  
**Explicación prometida**: Recuerden que dijeron que fue Irie quien supuestamente mató a Tsuna, y también que al principio del arco del futuro se supone que Irie acababa de llegar a Japon, asi que como la base de Millefiore esta en Italia, pensé que lo mas logico es que las negociaciones se dieran allí.  
También les pido perdón por los detalles que he cambiado y que posiblemente cambiare, **mi intención es apegarme lo más posible a la historia del manga/anime**, pero tuve y tendré que cambiar algunas cosas para darle más sentido y que adquiriera más drama.  
Como ya saben acepto todo, opiniones, critica constructiva, palmaditas en la cabeza, patadas voladoras a lo Reborn, reviews, cartas bomba, todo será bien recibido, bueno, casi todo.  
**Nos leemos la próxima,**


	8. Cita

**Ohio/Konichiwa/Kombawa mina-sama.**

**Dispensen mi tardanza**, ¿cuánto? ¿3 semanas?, bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que **mi computadora se dio un baño** y el técnico dijo que no la encendiéramos en un buen tiempo, y también mi inspiración desapareció, tengo teorías de que fue secuestrada por mi imuto-chan, a quien hice trabajar mucho en este capítulo también.

También me tarde tanto porque **tenía que organizar bien mis ideas para los próximos capítulos **y redactar bien este porque no quería que fuera un capitulo caca echo a las prisas como el anterior.

Bueno, no se enojen, y recuerden que **los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano, ¡pero la trama si es mía!**, ok, ya pueden comenzar a leer.

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 8 "La cita"**

***I-pin POV***

-所以，因為我是一名教師，晚安 (T:Entonces ya me voy maestro, buenas noches)- dije en mi idioma natal mientras abría la puerta.

-良好的工作我今天針，到明天 (T:Buen trabajo hoy I-pin, hasta mañana)- me despidió a lo que yo solo conteste un "hai" y termine de salir del local por la puerta trasera.

Apreté mi maleta y suspire fuerte, de verdad extrañaba que Lambo me recogiera después del trabajo "un mafioso debe ser un caballero con las mujeres" eso era lo que siempre decía, aunque solo fueran algunas semanas, me acostumbre a su presencia.

-Últimamente ha estado muy extraño, ya ni siquiera vamos juntos a la escuela, llega tarde y se va temprano, además llega hasta tarde a casa- volteo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba lejos de la tienda de ramen, volvió a suspirar.

-Conozco ese mundo, debe de estar pasando algo, no solo es con él, sino que todo el bajo mundo se ha estado moviendo, algo grande va a pasar, pero no puedo preguntar nada- una presencia la saco de sus pensamientos, se puso en guardia y se dirigió al callejón de dónde provenía.

***Fin I-pin POV***

-He, calma I-pin, yo no hice nada- una sombra comenzó a caminar hacia ella con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-¡Lambo!- dijo emocionada la china al distinguir la figura de su amigo con la luz y relajo los brazos.

-Hola- saludo este mientras volvía a meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Hola- respondió con una pequeña reverencia la chica.

...silencio incómodo...

Por un lado ella tenía muchas dudas, pero también sabía cómo funcionaba ese mundo, y que con preguntar no conseguirá respuestas, solo que este fuera más cuidadoso y que conseguir la información fuera más difícil.

Por el otro, él estaba muy apenado, no sabía cómo disculparse ni como comenzar a hablarle.

...más silencio incomodo...

-Etto...yo...I-pin.-por fin comenzó a hablar, eso sí, muy nervioso.

La china parpadeo confundida, pero comprendió lo que quería decir- ¿Quieres disculparte verdad?-cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Si-contesto muy apenado.

-¿Sera que piensas disculparte por haber estado distante estos días?-el chico asintió-¿por estar evitándome?-el italiano volvió a asentir-¿por haberme preocupado?

-Me entere de que fuiste a la base a preguntar por mí.

-Solo confirmaba sospechas, pero no puedo culparte de nada- Lambo abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿Es algo grande verdad?, mejor no pregunto más-termino de hablar con una mirada triste.

-Si, por todo eso, perdón, no volverá a pasar, aprendí la lección- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos y saco un papel- yo, quería compensarte por todo, así que, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-le extendió el papel.

La de trenzas lo tomo y lo miro por un momento- ¿un festival?-parpadeo confundida.

-Sí, ¿te gustaría?- se comenzó a poner nervioso por la falta de respuesta.

-Hai-contesto muy animada.

-Genial, entonces "es una cita"- se detuvo ante el pensamiento y cambio de tema -¿vas a casa?-ella asintió- en ese caso, permíteme- tomo la maleta de la chica y comenzó a caminar, esta volvió a ver el folleto y lo siguió.

***Días después, agencia inmobiliaria***

-Aquí tiene su ramen picante Kawahira-san-dijo la repartidora extendiéndole el tazón-la última entrega del día- sonrió

-Gracias I-pin-chan, esta vez lo trajiste a tiempo, últimamente te has retrasado mucho y el ramen se pasa.

-Lo siento Kawahira-san, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó con una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué tan feliz hoy pequeña? ¿Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el festival del templo?-cuestiono el peliplabanco.

-Hai, iré con Lambo.

-¿Lambo? ¿Es ese chico amigo de la infancia tuyo?-pregunto recargándose en la puerta.

-Sí, voy a la tienda a quitarme el uniforme y luego lo veré allá.

-¿No tienes un kimono?-la china negó con la cabeza y el la inspecciono de pies a cabeza- espera un momento aquí.

Luego de un rato el mayor volvió con una caja blanca entre los brazos y se la extendió a la chica quien la abrió confundida.

-Puedes usar ese, era de mi hija cuando tenía tu edad-dijo terminando de sorber los fideos de sus palillos.

-No, señor, no podría- contesto con su típico ademan (N/A: recuerden, como espantando una mosca con la mano).

-Anda, no puedes presentarte a una cita en un festival con tu uniforme escolar.

-¿Cita?-la joven se sonrojo y comenzó a negar con el brazo libre efusivamente- no, no, no Kawahira-san, usted está confundido, no es una cita.

El mencionado sonrió de medio lado-¿segura de que el confundido soy yo?-se guardó el pensamiento- está bien, aun así úsalo insisto, es mejor a que este guardado en un rincón.

-G-gracias Kawahira-san.

-Anda, pasa mi madre te puede ayudar a ponértelo.

-¿Y el uniforme?

-Yo iba a ir más tarde con Fon-kun a jugar Mahjongg, puedo llevárselo.

-Hai, con permiso-dijo para pasar al interior de la casa seguida del misterioso peliblanco quien en ningún momento dejo de comer su ramen.

***Más tarde en el festival***

Lambo no dejaba de ver su reloj, I-pin ya iba retrasaba, y no ayudo mucho a que el llegara 15 minutos antes al punto de encuentro. Se recargo contra un poste y trato de tranquilizarse para no perder el "estilo".

Vio aparecer una silueta a lo lejos, tenía un traje azul y trenzas- esa debe ser ella-pensó el bovino.

-Disculpa por la tardanza Lambo-se disculpó la china con una reverencia.

El italiano se quedó estático, ya que vio más de cerca a la chica pudo notar que llevaba puesto una hermosa yukata azul marino con detalles de flores blancaas y el obi negro también.

-¿Lambo estas bien?-pregunto la china preocupada moviendo su mano frente a los ojos del chico.

-A, si-reacciono- solo que te ves mi hermosa con kimono-soltó sin pensar, acto por el cual ambos se sonrojaron.

-Gracias-contesto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-¡Oh sí! Hace rato vi a Sawada-san y los otros en un puesto, vamos-dijo alegre mientras tomaba al chico de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia el centro del festival donde estaban los puestos.

-¿El Vongola?-se cuestionó a si mismo muy extrañado el chico.

Luego de un rato de caminar la china por fin se detuvo.

-¿He?, pero si aquí estaban hace un momento-dijo muy decepcionada- La verdad, todo está diferente-noto.

-La barzola-murmuro por lo bajo y se fijó en el local que tenían frente-anda, no te deprimas, tal vez ya se fueron, ¿no quieres una máscara?-trato de calmarla y le pago al encargado.

-¡Pero si estaban aquí! ¡Tenían un puesto de bananas con chocolate!-se quejó, el chico le paso una máscara de un dragón a lo cual ella respondió inflando sus mejillas en señal de puchero.

-Mira, allá hay otro puesto de bananas-llamo su atención-¿vamos?

La chica asintió recuperando su humor y fueron al puesto, donde compraron un par.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejaste pagar por ti-ahora el que hacia el puchero era el bovino.

- "cita"-lo que dijo el señor Kawahira no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza- si no lo hiciera sería una cita- hubiera querido contestar- porque no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo sola, tengo un trabajo.

-Y a mí, la familia Bovino me deposita una buena cantidad de dinero en una cuenta-respondió.

-Y a mí me gusta ser independiente-respondió rápido.

El guardián no dijo nada más, sabía que ella tenía razón y que en ese punto de la discusión, si continuaba el saldría perdiendo, así que tuvo que dejar de lado su educación como caballero y resignarse, suspiro cansado a lo cual I-pin sonrió feliz por su victoria. Después de festejar su triunfo, la chica se dispuso a comer su banana.

Lambo se quedó estático, al verla sus aceleradas hormonas adolescentes despertaron y los pensamientos comenzaron a surgir sin poder detenerlos- ¡alto, no al impulso de idiotez!, ¡cómo puedes pensar esas cosas Lambo! ¡Y para lo peor se trata de I-pin!-se recriminaba a sí mismo el rayo mientras desviaba la mirada- ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes que te hacen mal pensar todo! (N/C: ¡Hola! Soy la Imuto de Myruru, la correctora de las escenas románticas-mi hermana sí que es una dame en eso del romance- la última escena fue idea mía, no de Myru, blablablá, la exonero de toda responsabilidad, blablá, ya lo dije-yo la quería más explícita)

Siguieron caminando mientras el bovino trataba de alejar esos pensamientos pervertidos de su mente, mientras que la artemarcialesta seguía ajena a estos.

-Mitte Lambo, ¡un tiro al blanco!-anuncio al terminar de dar el último mordisco a su aperitivo.

-¿tiro al blanco?, ¿no será que te interesa más el gran mapache de premio?-pregunto con su tono galante.

-N-no como va, ¿yo querer eso?, no, estas equivocado Lambo-kun-dijo nerviosa con un ademan en la mano.

-¿Entonces no quieres que lo gane para ti?-contesto pícaro cruzando los brazos.

-N-no, yo puedo ganarlo sola.

-¿Y tú cuando has empuñado un arma?

La china se congelo, era cierto, y al chico le pareció tan tierna que tuvo que contener sus impulsos de aceptar ganar el peluche para ella, pero no cedería, ella ya había ganado una vez hoy.

-¡Te demostrare que puedo!-termino por decir para dirigirse al puesto y pagar una ronda.

Lambo se recargo en una de las vigas y se dispuso a observar a la china, la verdad dudaba mucho que ella pudiera acertar justo en el centro para poder ganarse el premio mayor que era ese mapache de 1 metro que ella quería, sabía que ella podía esquivar cualquier bala, pero la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que nunca había disparado y lo comprobó tras ver la reacción de la chica al hacer su primer intento, ni siquiera cerca, tuvo suerte de que diera en la orilla del blanco.

El bovino le sonrió socarronamente, mientras que ella le regreso una mirada de "no digas nada o te mato", con lo cual volvió a su semblante serio.

Los otros dos intentos resultaron más o menos igual, el blanco estaba bastante lejos, así que no estaba mal para ser su primera vez, se veía algo triste y el guardián trato de acercársele, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro chico rubio y ojos verdes se le adelanto y comenzó a hablar/barra/coquetear con ella.

-¿Que paso princesa? ¿No ganaste el premio que querías?-le dijo el chico.

La china un poco sorprendida negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cual querías ese mapache?-ahora ella asintió- te diré algo, ¡yo lo gano para ti!-le dijo con un porte de príncipe.

-No tienes por qué-le contesto con su ademan.

-Claro que si princesa, un caballero no puede dejar a una damisela en apuros sola- le dijo, ok, eso le había dado fuerte al orgullo del Lambo.

El rubio no dejo responder a I-pin, pago una ronda y le dieron el arma de juguete cargaba con los 3 corchos. Solo que esta vez el encargado pulso un botón con el cual el blanco comenzó a moverse sobre una banda transportadora formando un 8.

Los 3 adolescentes, si, también el de traje y camisa de vaca que seguía viéndolos de lejos, se sorprendieron, pero el ojiverde tomo aire y dio el primer disparo, no fue muy bueno, pero había estado más cerca que la china aun con el movimiento. Segundo intento, un poco más cerca.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo-le dijo la chica con su ademan.

-Lo hare por ti princesa-le contesto besándole la mano, con lo cual ella se sonrojo, ahora sí, se había pasado de la raya.

Un sonido seco de disparo interrumpió su "romántica" escena, y al girarse se encontraron con un Lambo muy enojado, con pistola en mano que sabrá Dios de donde la saco, empuñada en dirección al puesto, movieron su vista hasta encontrarse con el blanco, que seguía moviéndose.

El bovino le había disparado y acertado justamente en el centro y como el encargado pudo ver, ni siquiera se molestó en apuntar, solo apareció el arma y disparo.

Todos los espectadores estaban estáticos, el guardián del rayo, en un movimiento de mano hizo que la pistola desapareciera y apunto con el dedo al mapache, el encargado se lo extendió tímidamente.

-Toma I-pin, nos vamos- dijo acercándose a la chica para darle el dichoso peluche para luego tomarla por la muñeca y sacarla del lugar. Mientras el rubio se quedó congelado en su lugar y el pobre encargado tomaba el dinero que el pelinegro dejo en la barra por pagar el turno, y otro comprobaba que la bala que había atravesado con simetría perfecta el blanco (N/A: Ya soné como Death the Kid XD), efectivamente era real.

***Mas tarde***

-L-lambo, me estas lastimando- rompió el silencio la china cuando ya estaban muy alejados del puesto.

El reacciono al llamado y la soltó, respiro un poco y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. I-pin prefirió no decir nada más.

-¿Quieres atrapar algunos peces?-dijo el bovino señalando a uno de los puestos. La chica solo asintió, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Cuando llegaron cada uno pago por su red y se pusieron en cunclillas para tratar de atrapar sus peces, la primera en intentarlo fue I-pin, quien hizo un movimiento rápido al levantar al pez, pero la red se rompió antes de que pudiera meterlo en el plato. Su reacción al verse derrotada otra vez fue un tierno puchero, el cual le saco una sonrisa al guardián.

-Mira-le dijo- esto es más técnica que velocidad, observa atentamente, este es un truco que me enseño Yamamoto-sempai- y en un ágil movimiento saco un pez y dejo la red intacta.

-Ohhh- exclamo la chica- ya entendí, me lo prestas- él le extendió la redecilla de papel- aquí voy- al decir esto copio lo que el de camisa de vaca había hecho previamente, sacando 3 peces de una sola vez- ¡Lo hice!- dijo emocionada mientras Lambo festejaba con ella, rompiendo así la pared que hace un momento se había formado tras la escena de "celos".

Más tarde se podía ver por el festival a una pareja muy curiosa, primero era un joven muy apuesto aparentemente europeo con traje y una camisa de estampado de vaca con los botón es abiertos, cargando con una gran cantidad de peluches, muñecos y un par de bolsas con peces, y a su lado una hermosa chica con una melena azabache peinada en un par de trenzas y adornada con un moño rojo, con rasgos, aunque asiáticos, no eran japoneses, probablemente chinos, y vestía un lindo yukata azul con detalles blancos, la cual solo cargaba una pequeña mascara, ambos sonreían y emanaban un aura color rosa, parecían toda una pareja, al menos a los ojos de sus espectadores, quienes no dejaban de preguntarse si ambos eran modelos.

-Ven te llevare a un lugar secreto-dijo Lambo al oído de la chica al momento que tomaba su mano y la guiaba a ese misterioso lugar.

Caminaron un rato hasta que se alejaron del festival y llegaron a una zona desierta, un pequeño y aparentemente abandonado templo no muy lejos del festival.

-Bienvenida al lugar exclusivo de la familia Vongola para ver los fuegos artificiales en la ciudad, el mejor punto secreto para verlos, comprobado por ranking Fuuta- anuncio extendiendo los brazos y caminando de espaldas por el lugar.

Como si el bovino fuera un adivino el cielo comenzó a llenarse de colores con los juegos pirotécnicos.

-Tienes razón, es muy hermoso-dijo la chica mirando al cielo.

-Sí, cuando los chicos aun no tomaban posesión de la familia me traían a este lugar- una sonrisa melancólica surco el rostro del chico.

¿Extrañas esos tiempos?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Mucho-se sinceró sin dejar de ver al cielo- extraño cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando nuestros mayores problemas eran que nos mordieran hasta la muerte, que los chicos seguían entrenando para ser más fuertes y afrontaban cada reto que se les ponía en frente, cuando yo seguía insistiendo en matar a Reborn y el me ignoraba, cuando él nos hacia la vida de cuadritos a todos para enseñarnos a su manera, cuando-suspiro- el vongola seguía siendo dame-tsuna y seguías con nosotros.

La chica puso su mano derecha en el hombro del italiano- Te comprendo, yo también lo hago.-trato de apoyarlo

-Sabes-le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica- Desearía tener la edad de los otros guardianes, ellos pudieron pasar una juventud tranquila, pero, cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad se quedaron al frente de la familia y yo me quede solo, que incluso tuve que volver con mi familia, los seguía viendo de vez en cuando porque Reborn estaba muy al pendiente de mí, pero luego…ya sabes.

- ¿Extrañas a Reborn?

-No puedo negarlo, él siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi entrenamiento, también siempre trataba de entrenarlos a su manera y aunque yo insistía en matarlo y me ignoraba, fue el primero que vio mi potencial y era el único que hacía que cumpliera mis funciones como guardián, sin el yo, no, ninguno de los que estuvieron cerca de él, fuera lo que es ahora.

…silencio, esta vez reflexivo, no incomodo…

-¿Y tú con Fon?-le cuestiono a la china-¿Por qué no vives con él?

-Supongo que él no quiere que lo vea sufrir-soltó después de quedarse callada un rato-cuando volvimos a Namimori nos quedamos un tiempo en la base hasta que Jiannini-san habilito el edificio donde está el local y vive el maestro para que fuera un ambiente libre de la radiación el maestro me dijo que ya había arreglado que yo viviera con Nana-san y que mi inscripción en Nami-chu ya estaba lista, y que el abriría un nuevo local y que si quería podría trabajar con él.

-Lo siento mucho-

-El sigue muy enfermo, ¡tú lo has visto!- comenzó a desesperarse y por primera vez despego sus vista de los fuegos artificiales y miro a Lambo lo que provoco que él también lo hiciera- El…él es el último que queda, sé que el maestro es muy fuerte, pero aunque quiera ocultarlo puedo ver que cada vez le es más difícil sostenerse, en cualquier momento…el, el- no pudo evitar que unas rebeldes lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

El italiano no sabía qué hacer, ella se veía tan frágil tan dolida, su mano se movió por si sola y tomo la barbilla de la chica obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, su mente le decía que tomara sus labios, sería tan fácil hacerlo en ese momento.

_-¿Qué estoy pensando?, no puedo hacerle esto_- la mente del chico hablo, con lo cual él se acercó a ella y tiernamente beso su frente provocando un tímido sonrojo en las mejillas de su "amiga", para después rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho.

I-pin respondió apretando sus puños contra la camisa del chico y rompiéndose a llorar. El también quiso hacerlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, rayos, estar cerca de ella lo volvía más fuerte.

-_Tienes que resistir, tienes que resistir-_se decía a si mismo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la china, y así fue como por segunda vez en su vida, Lambo "resistió" (N/A: por si no recuerdan la conexión, revisen el capítulo 1 de este fic)

-Supongo de que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro más de lo que pensábamos-dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y volteando hacia arriba para regalarle una gran sonrisa a al bovino.

-Entonces nunca me iré de tu lado- le contesto soltándola y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y otro sonrojo esta vez más intenso cruzo las mejillas de la chica, bien disimulados gracias a la luz de los fuegos artificiales. (N/A: ¡Lambo!, no hagas eso, no ves que besándole la frente y decirle esas cosas puede derretir el corazón de cualquier chica, aaah, Lambo, que voy a hacer contigo)

El silencio reino otra vez entre esta pareja de "amigos", enserio ¿Qué son?, que alguien me explique por favor. Solo se miraron a los ojos como tratando de ver su había una pizca de mentira o engaño en lo que habían confesado, pero no encontraron nada, siguieron así hasta que el sonido de un teléfono que provenía del bolso de la chica los interrumpió.

-¿Mochi, mochi?-contesto.

-I-pin- reconoció la voz del señor Kawahira- tienes que venir al local de ramen, Fon-kun se puso muy mal, no creo que resista mucho mas- soltó el teléfono ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

-¿Qué paso I-pin?-le pregunto preocupado.

-¡Kawahira-oji-san dijo que el maestro se está muriendo!

* * *

¡NO FON NO TE MUERAS!, ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio?, no tienen idea de cómo estoy sufriendo por esto. Creo que el capítulo salió más emotivo de lo que pensé.

El capítulo quedo muy largo, ya se los había advertido, y de nuevo perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben que quería tener bien acomodas mis ideas y que el capítulo quedara bien, ¿lo logre?, y esos chicos, hasta a mí ya me estresaron que no avancen nada en su relación, o al menos eso creen ellos.

Para los que esperaban beso, ¡pues todavía no!, por mientras aguántense con las escenas semi-romanticas, y para los que ya leyeron el capítulo que salió hace poco de LastGame, les digo que la escena del beso en la frente ya le tenía planeada desde hace mucho.

Imuto: espero que les gustara la interacción de Lambo e I-pin, porque tuve que poner a mi one-chan a escribir varias partes otra vez porque no me convencía, al menos ha mejorado y ya no da tanta pena.

Myruru: vete *le avienta un zapato* ya no te voy a volver a invitar *se va a un rincón a cultivar hongos.

Bueno, también quería pedir su opinión con respecto a los personajes, ya que como saben no se mostraron muchos matices de estos y tengo muchos problemas al tratar de que no terminen súper OC, pero creo que fracase.

Ya hable mucho, nos leemos la próxima, ¡no quiero hacerle eso a Fon! *Myruru* vuelve a su rincón


End file.
